Enduring Love
by Siha Krios
Summary: Fem.ShepardxNihlus sequel to Strength of Heart Shepard has moved on w/her life while in growing hopelessness for the success of Project Lazarus; Romeo The Reapers have put a dent in the populace of the galaxy Can love conquer all? Or will all perish.
1. Lazarus

**I do not own Characters, places, things or anything originating from Mass Effect line. They are the sole property of Bioware and it's affiliates.**

* * *

"Love is something eternal; the aspect may change, but not the essence" ~Vincent van Gogh

* * *

The wind was cool as it passed over him, the sun warmed him. The sound of the grasses on the high cliff whispered their reply to the softly crashing waves on the beach below in the eternal forbidden love between land and sea. He could smell the salt in the air, feel the soil beneath him warm and firm. His home lay minutes away, tucked into the hills with a view to the east of the Great City. He was most comfortable alone, though he was welcome within the walls of the city. He often traveled there and stayed with his father, but only for a few days. Even here he found it more peaceful away from the crowds of his people. In his heart he was alone in this place. Something, or someone tethered part of him to the world on the other side of the sea. It sounded like the sun and felt like the sea. I was warm and firm like the earth and soft like the tickle of the grass. It was both day and night, but there was no darkness there his sight could not penetrate.

As his mandibles spread in as smile at the thoughts, or dreams, or memory of a dream, the ground became harder and cold. The sun's light grew harsh and provided no comfort. The whispers were hisses and the crashing waves boomed like a great storm. The sky grew dark and he began to feel fear. He tried to sit, to open his eyes and run from whatever evil was coming toward him, but he could not move. The salt left the air and his tongue tasted metal in the air. A strong sterile scent replaced the fragrance of the grass. Then with a silence that echoed the sun's light was shut out and his world became darkness.

* * *

Nihlus opened his eyes. His water vision blurred the words stenciled in black on the white walls. The letters are not those of the turian language. His head pounded as if it would break. His heart ached as if it has never pumped blood. He felt weak and lifeless and his lungs stung when he took breath from the air. His body screamed it's protests as he sat up on the hard, cold surface on which he lay. His fingers felt numb as they dumbly attempted to grasp the edge of the table. He swung his legs slowly over the ledge and looked around to see where he was, for it was not where he was a moment ago. Though he could no more remember that than a dream from a lifetime ago. Nothing seemed familiar, yet he recognized the elongated hexagon painted on the walls. He heard breathing that wasn't his own and turned his head in that direction. A woman, human, with dark, piercing eyes that knew him in a creamy face with a halo of white hair. Her coral lips quivered above her stubborn chin. He would have called her 'angel' if not for the black uniform and yellow insignia that matched the symbol on the walls. His throat felt dry and weak when he tried to speak. The question came as a horse whisper that sounded gutturally from within him.

"Who... Who are you? Do... you... know me?"

"I do know you, Nihlus. I know you well." She answered.

He could hear the strain in her voice. She was holding back much. AS the soft sound of her voice translated into sorrow in his ears, he began to remember the pain that had taken his life and the woman he'd spared for his love's sake. He had been brought back as she had been. He looked at her again with the memories of his life. She was older and time had not been kind. Stress wore itself on her face with a deep sorrow feeding her muted joy. His heart ached for the pain unknown that she had suffered. And she was still with Cerberus. He wondered if she had not yet defeated the Collectors, if he had only missed a few months of life and her stress had been amplified by his absence and worry of his resurrection. He hoped it had been so short a time, though he dreaded the doubt that a few months along could wear her down so. The spirit of her was still alive, but it was wounded. Though she was still ever lovely in his eyes, her beauty had matured.

"Sonya?" He asked.

Her face lit up with the hope she must have held in reserve if he should not remember her. She ran to him and threw her arms around him forcing a grunt from him. It hurt, but it was a welcome pain and he returned her embrace more gently. The sweet scent of her that he remembered so fondly was faint and tainted by the tang of long sadness of heart.

"How long...?" He croaked. He could feel her tears wet his neck.

"Five years. There were... complications." She whispered.

Her breath on his skin was like a gentle breeze coming to him from the sea.

"Is everything... in tact?" He teased.

"Yes." She scoffed, smiling and wiping the tears from her eyes as she pulled away. "Is that all you can think to say after for years?"

She handed him a cup of water and he drank it thirstily. His throat felt refreshed by the liquid coolness.

"It's a lot to swallow. It will take me some time. Where are we? Are we still fighting the Collectors?"

"Hah," She half sighed half laughed. "We are safe. A lot has changed since those days on Illium." She warned and began the long explanation.

"I am still working with Cerberus, but the Normandy and her crew destroyed the Collectors long ago." She paused, searching his face and stared intently into his eyes. "The Reapers crossed out of Dark Space and slowly began what they meant to with Saren along the outer regions of the Terminus Systems. That was only a year ago. Since then the Citadel has been destroyed. The Council finally believed what I'd been telling them. They voted it to be a way to keep them from infiltrating the core of Citadel space, should they be able to reactivate the station. The Council is in hiding. The Alliance and Cerberus help each other, but remain separate forces. The Council races are working with the other species, including the raccni and the geth. 'The enemy of my enemy is my friend'. We're still fighting. We've lost worlds. Earth was hit hard. As was Palavan and the asari worlds. There aren't many humans left."

"Sonya... I'm so sorry." He breathed.

"I've no tears left to cry. It's been a long five years.."

"Sonya..."

Nihlus got down slowly from the table. She rushed to aid him. He wrapped his arms around her, steadying himself against the table. She resisted at first. He could understand, but he wasn't going to let go. He felt her relax into him, then return the embrace with the strength of one who was surviving the destruction of life. He closed his eyes and held her.


	2. New Scars

Hours of tests after Shepard left him to the science team assigned to his resurrection and well being, Nihlus emerged a little stronger, sorer, and feeling a bit violated. The rehabilitation lab doctors released him to Shepard's charge with a smile and an all clear. He found her waiting for him just outside the doors with Miranda, who had also not avoided the stresses of Armageddon and time.

"It's good to have you back, Kryik." Miranda said.

"Thank you for making it possible." He offered her a half bow.

"You're welcome." Miranda nodded.

"I'll just leave you two alone." She said, glancing over to Shepard then back to the turian without smiling, before leaving the room.

"Sorry about the tests. We want to make sure you're not going to fall apart. How are you feeling?" Shepard offered a smile.

"Sore, tired... even though I've been asleep for five years." He teased.

"I'm glad to see you're since of humor was recovered." Shepard replied. "What puts you in such good spirits?"

"I'm alive and with my life mate." He responded. "What is there to not be happy about? There's no time to lament what cannot be changed. A morose spirit makes easier prey for the Reapers."

"I suppose you're right." She shrugged.

He took her hand in his as they walked down the hall. She curled her fingers over his palm, but did not return the smile. It only seemed to sadden her. He waited until they reached her quarters to speak again. He knew they were her's because of the scent in the air. No one smelled quite as she did.

She retired to the shower room that made up one corner of the space. He was as sterilized as he'd ever been, so he climbed under the sheets of their bed. To him, it was still _their_ bed. When Sonya reappeared in a tank and boxers, she hesitated when she saw him laying there. For a few moments she busied herself with medial tasks, such as setting out a clean uniform for the next day and tidying up un-necessarily. He had to remind himself that it had been five years for her since anyone else was in her bed. Then the thought occurred to him that perhaps it hadn't. This worried him. Eventually she turned off the main light, leaving only the low glow of a lamp on the bed side table. She crawled in next to him, leaving several inches of space. It made him uncomfortable that she did not want to be near him, but he tried to be understanding.

"I love you." He purred, tentatively caressing her face.

She smiled faintly at him. Her eyes seemed to search him for something he couldn't get a feel for.

"I love you too, but..."

She adverted her eyes to the pillow. He withdrew his hand. Worry and fear tickled at his mind with paranoia. He tried to push the thoughts away, but the 'but...' at the end of her sentence that trailed off to silence was a needle in his heart and in his mind. Then he took her hand in his. He could not be angry with her if she had sought comfort from time to time with another. He had done so when she had died. Her time of loneliness and need were much greater than the stresses he had endured.

"I will not hold anything against you for which I have been forgiven." He told her, his mandibles spread in a loving grin.

"There is only room for one lover in my bed." She told him.

She looked at him with all sincerity and love he remembered from a time that was only hours ago for him. He moved in closer to nuzzle her forehead, but she turned away. He was taken aback by this and his brow plates furrowed. He smelled no other scent on her but her own.

"What is wrong?" He voiced his concern. "If you still love me... I will always love you, Sonya. There is nothing you could have done to change that. You are my life mate."

"Nihlus... you should rest."

She rolled over and put him to her back. In the dim light he saw the subtle scars on her body that were not from battle or from him. She had bonded with another turian! The realization angered him and he turned his back to her and glared at the wall.

"How could she?" He thought. "She was mine! She _is_ mine! But I was dead. I might not have come back. Can I really expect her to have remained alone and deny herself love and happiness if she found it? Where..."

"Are you still bound to him?" He asked in a low tone that was almost a whisper.

His heart beat hard in his chest as he waited for her answer. Waiting to learn if he had been replaced.

"I have not seen him since I left him in charge of the Normandy to come here. It has been many months." She answered with a sigh.

He rolled over quickly then, his peridot eyes blazing in the dark.

"Who did you leave in charge of the Normandy, Shepard?" He asked, unable to hide the anger from his voice.

Sonya rolled over to face him, fear and pain in her eyes. He knew the answer before she told him.

"Garrus Vakarian."


	3. Bathroom Battle

If his heart had been made of glass and dropped on the hard floor, it could not have shattered into more pieces. The 'why's flooded in with all the bitterness and agony that came with such questions.; Why had she continued the project to bring him back if she was with another? Why did she allow him in her bed if she was with another? Then the question came of 'what'; What had she done in order to convince Cerberus to raise him from the dead in the first place? He was not human and of no particular value to the human-centered organization. So many questions, but the one that burned brightest wasn't a question or a statement. It was more raw and more powerful, making any answer to the other inquiries moot. The pain of loosing her to one who had sworn to protect her. The one person he felt he could trust because he was her friend, and his. Garrus had done more than protect her. He had taken her from him. The traitor would pay.

"Garrus!" He growled.

He sat up in a flutter of sheets and stuffing from the mattress and pillows as his talons tore through the thin material, flinging the gutted pillows across the room. He moved over her without touching her and crossed the room. The door to the lavatory shut behind him, cutting off the light the spilled out into the darkened room. It did not shut out the swearing words and curses that the translator couldn't quite relate to a word or phrase in a human tongue. In the darkness she sat with eyes wide, gripping the sheets. Nihlus never lost his cool. A turian with his face was destroying her bathroom. Glass shattering, metal pipes being torn from the walls and ceramic tiles cracking. The water that flooded the wash room floor leaked out under the door and soaked the carpeting. The curses turned to inarticulate howls then quieted to sobs. She'd also never seen or heard him, or any turian cry. As afraid as she had been of his sudden temper, though she could understand his anger, hearing him express such pain and sorrow tore at her as viciously as if he had ripped his talons through her and not the pillows and mattress. She tired to burry her own sobs in what remained of her pillow.

Hours later she woke face down in a tear soaked cotton wad. The bathroom door was still sealed shut, but the noises and ceased. She dared to cross the room. Nearer to the door the carpet became cold with water and damp, then wetter until her feet splashed in squishy puddles. She opened the doors without knocking. Icy water rushed out, released from the metal damn that had held back the flood. The chill that ran up her goose bumped skin forced a shiver from her shoulders. Carefully she took a step inside, steadying herself against the door jam so she did not slip on the wet flooring. Nihlus sat on the floor with his back in the corner wedged between the sink and the wall on the far side of the room. He hugged his knees close to his chest and rested his head against them. His shoulders expanded and contracted in slow steady rhythm with his breathing. It killed her to see him like this. To see a great turian and a Spectre taken down my something like a broken heart, and it was her fault. Tears would have added their salt to the floor as she slowly made her way over to him if she had not spend so many already.

"Nihlus?"

She spoke just above a whisper as she glanced around at the destruction he'd wrought on the small space. The holes in the walls left the steel of the construction exposed. The shower stall had been reduced to a ragged platform with the drain pulled out. The toilet was across the room in pieces from where it should have been. Water fountained out of the floor and walls where the water pipes no longer connected to anything. The sink was missing chunks, but must have been among the last to feel his wrath, for it was still attached to the wall. The mirror above it, however, had not survived so well. From the pattern of the cracks and the large dent and traces of blue blood, she would have to guess a head but and done the job. Speckles of blue also colored the walls where the holes had been made. Some of it was lost to the water that washed it off the glass from the shower stall. She tried to avoid adding her own to the mix as she stepped over large pieces of glass to get to him. The cuts on his arms became more apparent as she neared him.

"_Spirits_! Nihlus, are you alright?"

She knelt beside him, ignoring the icy cold of the water soaking up into her clothing.

"Nihlus, I'm sorry. It took them so long... Whatever that _fucking_ asari did to you... They didn't know what to do. Nothing was damaged... I still don't know how they did it or what they did that brought you back. Garrus... it just happened. At first it was just for comfort, because he was my friend and I knew I could trust him. Then things changed... I can't tell you when or how or why. I don't know myself. It felt natural, almost as if he were you. I didn't really mean for it to happen. I... I'm... I'm so sorry. If they had figured it out sooner, if the Reapers hadn't come..."

"But he _wasn't_ me." Nihlus groaned from his folded arms. "The Reapers _did_ come. He was there and I was..."

"Nihlus, don't. Don't do this to yourself. _Please_."

She touched his arm. It was tense and rigged, betraying his apparent calm. He flinched and swatted her hand away. In the flash of motion she saw just how bad his wounds were. Blood painted his face blue instead of white. Shards of glass stuck in his ribs. For the first time she herd the raggedness with which his voice came.

"Nihlus, you're hurt. We need to get to the med-bay! Let's go."

She tried to pull his arm, to get him to stand up, but he pulled away. This wasn't going to be easy. She tried again and he growled at her.

"Excuse me?" She said. "Nihlus, I care about you, maybe more than you know. Just because I bonded with Garrus doesn't mean I stopped loving you. Now you are going with me to the infirmary if I have to knock you out and drag you there!"

The wind was knocked from her body as her back hit hard against the tile wall. Her feet hung loose in the air. His talons tug into her flesh hard enough to draw blood where he pined her arms to the wall. A few droplets of red mingled with blue and the purple hue that trailed down his arm and dripped into the water reminded him of how they had once been as one in such a mannar. It only angered him further that it had been taken from him. His face was less than an inch from hers, teeth bared, blood running over his glowering features.

"Just_ try it_!" He growled.

As she looked at him, his green eyes blazing with rage fueled by agony, she realized there was only one option. The fastest way to bring him to his knees was to hit the most tender spot. On a human male that would have been the groin. On Nihlus it was his battered and bleeding face. The face that was twisted and glaring at her. The wall behind her would not let her gain momentum, so she would have to use brute strength. She hoped it would be enough. She thrust her head forward as hard as she could, baring her teeth against the pain that shot through her from contact with his carapace. She hit the floor hard as he howled in pain and dropped her to grab his face, reeling back with the fresh, unexpected pain. She didn't wait for him to retaliate. She grabbed a loose pipe and swung it at his naked form as hard as she could. The force knocked him to the ground with a grunt. His arms shuddered when he tried to get up, then he collapse in the standing water.

There was no time to waste. Freshly resurrected, she wasn't sure if his body could handle the trauma it had endured. But there was no way she could drag a 115 kilogram male turian to the med-bay on her own. She did her best to prop his head up with a chunk of ceramic from the shower and dress his lower half before calling for aid. She went with them to the infirmary, but only stayed a few minutes. She was tired, cold and wet. She needed sleep. Everything else could wait until morning.


	4. Overheard

"So he knows."

"Yes."

"Apparently that didn't go so well."

"No. It didn't. What was you're first clue, _Mr. Obvious_?"

"_Hey_, don't take this out on_ me_. You're _lucky_ I'm here for you to yell at. Do you _know_ what the Reapers are _doing_ out there? Nothing we've found in that _damned _Collector base has... I shouldn't have said that. I know you have to be here and that you had to do what you felt you needed to. I'm sorry."

A brief paused and the sound of movement.

"What are we going to do?"

"I don't know. Let's just give it some time."

"We may not have time. If the Reapers find this station..."

"I know. We'll have to get him on the Normandy and get him out of here as soon as possible. I'll remain in command as long as you need me to, but the crew needs you. So does the Alliance. Cerberus has done there part. You've paid your dues. Leave this place and the Illusive Man behind. They won't stop helping the human survival cause just because you return to the Alliance. The Council is asking to have you back, even the turian. Anderson has offered to let us stay with him when we dock. He wants to see you... I need you too. The Normandy is cold."

"Garrus... I... I don't know. I'm so torn. I love you... but I thought he'd never come back. I... I still love him, too. I..."

The sound of soft sorrow echoed quietly in the dim light of the med-bay.

"I don't know what do do. It all seems so pointless if we're going to die anyway."

"Don't talk like that. We _will_ defeat the Reapers. Come on. We'll figure it out. For now, let's just get some rest. How bad is the washroom?"

"They're working on it. They had to take the carpet up. We'll be staying in another room until the repairs are..."

The words quiet then trail off as the couple leaves. The room is cold and the sheets are rough. The neck pillow to hold his head up to accommodate his fringe and collar is stiff and uncomfortable. Tears stream down the sides of his face from closed eyes. His heart is breaking and the pain hasn't subsided. The pain in his body is dulled by the steady flow of narcotics in his veins. He drifted off to a dreamless sleep as he took long, shuddered breaths, listening to the machines monitoring him and helping him stay alive.

* * *

"He should be ready to move by tomorrow. His recovery is coming along fine. We keep him sedated so he doesn't try anything rash. Are you sure you want to bring him on board the Normandy? He isn't mentally sound enough to enter battle."

"We have no choice. We need him."

"This station is fully armed. If we're discovered, we can defend ourselves."

"Against the Reapers?"

"He's safer here than on the front lines."

"Maybe we should let him stay. I'll come back with you. There isn't anything I can do here. He'll need time before we can talk again."

"We'll talk about it. I don't want you doing something you'll regret."

"I don't regret a thing."

"You're a bad liar."

"I have to check his read outs. I'll let you know if there are any changes."

"Thank you doctor."

A few moments later the voices start again.

"Garrus... He won't give up."

"What do you want? Do you want to go back to him? Remember, this started out as friends releasing tension. It was never supposed to come to this."

"But it has. I don't want to loose either of you."

"You can't have it both ways, my love."

"Oh, like saying that helps. Spirits above, Garrus! You're not making this any easier."

"I'm sorry."

"Stop that."

"What?"

"Apologizing for everything."

"I'm sorry."

"_Gah_!"

A chuckle echos, muted as if from under water or behind glass.

"I love you."

"Yeah, yeah... I love you too. Oh, Gare... I can't leave you."

"He has to understand that it's been five years. It was hard enough for you to adapt to a two year change. It will be harder for him to accept five. A lot has happened since then; the Collectors, Thane, me, the Reapers... I don't blame him for taking it hard."

"He doesn't know about Thane."

"You didn't tell him?"

"I didn't see the point. Thane's dead. Nihlus doesn't need to know anything else. It would only make things worse."

It did. His talons clench unter the rough medical sheets. Was there anyone she _hadn't_ fucked?

"Yeah. Let's go. It's not healthy for you to come here all the time. There's a turian right here who needs you. Let me love you tonight."

Nihlus scoffs in his mind, "What a shitty line."

"That's the best you've got?"

"We've been bonded a while. I'm running low on material."

"Poor excuse... Come on. I need help getting to sleep anyway."

"Gee, _thanks_, Captain. Glad to be of service."

He herd her laughter as it faded away. He hated it. Hated the turian about to bed his mate. Hated the harlot who has ruined him. He wished for death, that he had been left dead.


	5. Alternative

The ground rocked hard enough to throw him from the bed, taking the sheets and tubes with was a rude awakening indeed to have the needles ripped from his body by such harsh means. The pain of is was far down the list of his concerns when the ground shuddered with another volley of loud booming echos. His legs felt like rubber under his weight as he tried to climb up on the bed for support. Sirens sounded alarms throughout the station. To the left he could see people in uniform and armor running by with guns in hand. His attention snapped to the doors ahead of him as someone burst into the room.

"Nihlus! We have go get to the Normandy, Now!"

Garrus stood in the door way, his face was stern and his mandibles were flush along his jaw. He wore black armor with the Cerberus insignia in yellow on his chest. Modern biotics had replaced the white bandage like apparatus that had held his face together in the past. Nihlus glared at him with a rage that had never filled him so violently.

"_You_!" He growled. "You have taken everything form me! Give me a reason I should not kill you and die with these humans!"

"We don't have time for this! Common!" Garrus shouted back, waving his arm.

"The _galaxy _is out of time! We failed!" Nihlus retorted.

"We are_ not dead_! We have_ not failed_! _Kill me_ if you have to, but do it on the _Normandy_!" Garrus shot back.

"Where's Shepard?"

"On the Normandy waiting for us! Move!" Garrus answered and turned to leave.

He wasn't going to stand there and argue. He ran down the hall, his rifle held tightly to his chest. If Nihlus didn't follow, so be it. He would deal with the wrath. The clicking of talons on the polished floor told him the turian was hot on his tail. Whether it was to kill him or not remained to be seen. But if it was on board the ship, it wouldn't matter.

The ground shook. Dust fell from the ceiling with chunks of tile. The boom of weapons fire from the station's main guns vibrated the walls. He didn't look back to see if Nihlus was still behind him. He ran the halls, passing panicked Cerberus employees and lab assists. Finally the air lock came into view. The doors hissed open and he ran inside. Shepard stood behind the cockpit waiting.

"Where's Nihlus?" She asked, the fear evident in her voice.

"He's behind me, but he's intent on killing me. I think I should go hide." Garrus replied.

"What?" Shepard asked.

"Yeah, so if you don't mind..."

Garrus took off to the forward batteries. She was going to need him there in a few minutes anyway when they tried to escape the Reaper attacking the station. The elevator doors closed just as a half naked, angry turian nearly ran Shepard over as he stumbled onto the ship. His legs were unsteady due to atrophy and the sedatives. Not to mention the extensive amount of pain killers in his system from the major reconstructive surgery done to his face. Cerberus was good at the medical stuff. He had to give them that. You could hardly tell where the scars were. The thought made him wonder just how hard the Illusive Man had worked on the cure for the drell. Probably none at all considering Thane's remark on the Collector Base. TIM wasn't one to easily forgive and forget.

* * *

"Okay, Joker. Get us outta here!" Captain Shepard ordered.

"Yes, ma'm." Joker replied.

It wouldn't be easy, but if he was quick and they were lucky, the upgrades to the FTL drives wouldn't blow them all to hell when he punched the ignition.

"Hold on to your asses!"

"I do not have an 'ass', Mr. Moreau."

Joker rolled his eyes and hit the ignition sequence. The Normandy pulled away from the docking port and away from the angle of attack. The Reaper didn't seem to notice the newly painted black ship silently move off to a safer distance before jumping into FTL. The Normandy did not explode and Joker released the breath he'd been holding as the stars flew by in streaks of light. Behind him Shepard was helping Nihlus steady himself against the wall. The turian was panting heavily and growling. It was kind of scary.

* * *

"Common. Let's get you to a bed. You need to lay down." Shepard soothed.

"I'm not... going... anywhere with you!" Nihlus sneered between pants.

"You've been through a lot, please. Let me help you."

He didn't protest, but he didn't agree. He attempted to take a few steps toward the stairs. His strength faltered and he caught himself against the inner hull. He growled at himself with disappointment and disgust, then nodded and let Shepard loop an arm over her shoulders and help him up.

"Med-bay?" She insisted.

He nodded. They made the long, arduous journey in silence. Not counting the numerous groans and grunts of trying to walk on numb legs with the scent of her in his nose. There was a subtle hint of Garrus, but not the bonding mark on her face that he'd expected. She had not renewed the notion. It gave him bitter hope. She helped him to lie down and saw to his comfort before leaving the med-bay. The last look in her eyes as she gazed down at him with down turned lips was one he knew very well. It hurt him more than it comforted him. He had held such animosity toward her since she braved honesty with him. He should have been more willing to forgive. But it was difficult. He admired her for her ability to forgive _him_ for _his _misdeeds when _she _had died. He sighed heavily when she left. The warmth of her fingers against his wrists lingered. He missed her.

"You really should forgive her." Said Dr. Chakwas.

The soothing voice of the elderly doctor floated over to him from the station beside his bed. He turned his face to look up at her gentle smile.

"You don't know what she's gone through. Garrus kept her going after you died. He makes her happy. Hell, he make her _laugh_! Even with everything that's going on. She still loves you, though. There's nothing saying that's wrong or that you can't still love her. Maybe it's time to set aside ideas like relationships that can only involve two people that love each other. Why can't three people love each other? If the galaxy survives the Reapers attempt to purge it of all life, it may be a step to a new world. We will need the variety and growth such families would provide. If we don't, then their's no time for selfishness. It's true tuians and human can't reproduce, but for now it's the idea that matters. Just think about it. Now, I'm going to go over to the kitchen and get a bite to eat. Do you want anything?"

Nihlus stared at her in disbelief of the words that had just come out of her mouth and shook his head. The very idea was against everything he believed in when it came to a bonded relationship, and he certainly didn't intend on being with another man. He didn't think that's what she meant, but the idea of seeing another male with his mate and willingly sharing her with him was unacceptable. But as the hours rolled by and he slowly regained his strength, he thought about the doctors words and they started to make since. He didn't have to be there. He didn't have to witness it, though he would smell it. Could he deal with that if it was the only way he could be with her? It was a question he would have to find an answer to.


	6. Love

Nihlus sat on one side of Sonya on the sofa in the Loft, while Garrus sat on the other. The Normandy was hiding inside an asteroid until the FTL drives had time to cool. The path to the Council and Alliance base was a convoluted mess in order to make it difficult to be tracked or followed. It was one of many. With the Council and the Alliance underground, hope for survival of all the races was kept alive. Nihlus had just introduced the idea that Dr. Chakwas had inspired. Another hope for survival of a sorts. He felt much more uncomfortable than the doctor had seemed to with his friends staring at him the way they were now. Garrus looked especially put off by the notion. Sonya appeared to be shocked, but considering it. He figured she would be the easiest to convince. She did none of the sharing and would receive twice the love. Win/win for her. It was still difficult to look at her without thinking of her being intimate with Garrus and Thane and feeling negatively about it, but in his heart he had found a way to forgive her. Forgetting would take time, but he could understand. He had been with many more, but he had not loved them. Perhaps that is what hurt him, but it didn't matter now. And if they both agreed to the arrangement and he and Garrus didn't kill each other for dominance or monogamy, then it could be a good thing. He clutched his talons together to keep from fidgeting nervously as he waited for their reply, even if it was 'let us think about it' or 'no'. After sitting there for nearly two hours of silence under Garrus' hard glare and Sonya's flabbergasted stair, any answer would have been better than to continue in that mannar. Finally the quiet was broken, but it wasn't the person he'd expected to speak first, nor was the answer what he'd assumed would come out of their mouth.

"Okay. We can try it, _**if**_ it's alright with my mate."

Garrus look happy about the decision, but at least he was willing to try. They both looked to Sonya who seemed both relieved and worried.

"I don't know. I don't want you two ready to kill each other over this."

"It's part of the arrangement. Neither of us can hold a grudge against the other for any reason pertaining to this bonding. That has to be foremost or this will never work." Nihlus stated.

"I want you both to know that I don't love one of you more or less than the other. No jealousy or it's over for everybody. Got it?" Sonya said firmly, looking both of them in the eye in turn.

"Got it." Garrus said.

Nihlus nodded.

"I will shower between... well, you know..." Sonya blushed. "You both get to mark me and no one else joins. It's just us three."

"What about another woman?" Garrus asked. "I mean, it's only fair. I have to share, why shouldn't you have to?"

"Garrus!" Sonya gasped, hurt, but she understood where he was coming from.

"That's not fair. You know why we're doing this. It's not about sharing for the hell of it. We both love the same woman." Nihlus pointed out.

"I know. But I don't have to _like_ it." Garrus grunted.

"Technically _I_ was _first_, so_ I'm_ sharing with _you_! You should be grateful." Nihlus sneered.

"_Technically_," Garrus glared at the white faced turian, "_you_ were _dead_! So _I'm _the one who's _sharing_!"

Nihlus bared his teeth and growled. Sonya immediately stood up between them before they could jump at each other's throats.

"Boys! Boys! _Please_! No fighting, no arguing. You're both sharing, okay? It doesn't matter who was first. That's not what this is about anyway! This should be about how we feel. You both love me, and I love each of you, but don't you also love each other? It's not the in the same way, of course, but you're friends! We've been together since the beginning of all this. Can't this be about _that_?"

"Next you're going to tell us you have red sand or marijuana in your dresser." Garrus scoffed.

"If that's what it takes we can do that." Sonya stated flatly. "As far as another woman, if either of you find someone else that you truly are in love with, we can talk about inclusion or you can exclude yourself and the parties involved will become two separate couples."

"Aren't you afraid you could end up alone if both of us find someone else?" Garrus asked, eyeing Nihlus.

"No. I'm more afraid of having to mourn the deaths of two wonderful lovers and bond mates. If one of you left, I think the other would be happy to have me to themselves again."

There was a brief silence as the two turians looked up at her with mandibles slowly spreading in comical grins.

"That's not as vain as it sounds." Sonya said, blushing, and sat back down.

"How do we decide who and when and where do we sleep?" Garrus asked.

"I guess it's up to Sonya." Nihlus answered.

"Well, the easiest way to do it would for you both to have your own beds. Some times I'll sleep with one of you and sometimes the other. Sometimes I'll sleep alone. I'm not about to assign dates and times. No competition for my favor either. No form of fighting, period."

They each agreed and Sonya sent them both to their quarters. When they'd left she collapsed on her bed with a sigh. This was going to be interesting. She grabbed a data pad of the ship's reports and started reading.


	7. Polyandry

**Polyandry; (Greek: poly- many, _andros_- man) refers to a form of marriage in which a woman has two or more husbands at the same time.**

* * *

A few hours later Nihlus appeared in her doorway with a bottle in hand. Shepard sat up on the bed where she was still reading reports and writing them. She looked at the turian inquisitively with one brow raised. She had a pretty good idea what the bottle was and where this might be going. She had to wonder where and when he got the wine, but she supposed it didn't really matter. A lot of things like that didn't matter since the Reapers started harvesting life. The turian set the frosted glass cone on the low table by the stairs and sat next to her on the bed as if their time apart had never happened. She appreciated it, but at the same time it was strange and hard for her to jump right into a relationship with him. She wasn't exactly the same person she was five years ago. People change. That's life. War and genocide changes people too. Of course, so does death and resurrection. It was an equal game of tug-o-...well... war.

Nihlus ran the back of his talons down her arm from her shoulder to her elbow and gazed up at her longingly. She didn't flinch or tense up and she offered him a grin. He didn't care if it was weeks before she was willing to bed him again. He just wanted to spend time with her, maybe even hold her. Though he'd been dead or asleep or whatever he'd been for the last five years, all the changes made him feel as though he'd only been a prisoner on some far off land. He missed her as if the time had worn on him as well. In a way it had, only in a few days instead of a few years.

"Nihlus... I don't think now is a good time to..."

"I just want to be near you." He interrupted before she could shut him down. "I can wait for anything else. Just talk to me. Tell me what I've missed or about the quality of the food. Tell me why your uniform is flattering or how much you hate TIM. Anything. I just want to hear your voice."

"I could request the same of you!"

She teased and tossed the data pad to the desk. She lay down beside him propped up on one elbow. She smiled up at him, welcoming the casual distraction. He relaxed and mirrored her posture.

"Well my life has been pretty dead lately." He replied.

He realized how bad of a joke it was as soon as it left his mouth. Sonya smirked at him and dropped a brow. At least she kept a since of humor about it. He was thankful for that.

"Well, merc activity has dropped off the charts. That's one nice thing the Reapers have done. Either scared them off, strait or killed them. Pirates and slavers too. At first the slavers tried to make a deal with them. You know, bring them bodies in exchange for whatever. Didn't turn out the way they'd hoped. I guess the Reapers are done talkin'."

"Did you tell the Council off when the Reapers showed up?" Nihlus asked, mandibles spread in a grin.

"I didn't have to. Anderson had rubbed their noses in it so hard, by the time I got there you would have thought _I_ was the unbeliever." She smiled.

Nihlus chuckled. Anderson always did have a bit of a fire in him. It was something he admired in humans. Something he admired in her. Something he loved about her.

"But by then it was too late. That was one of the reasons they voted to destroy the Citadel, to prevent them from finding a way to activate the station. If we loose this war, they will probably rebuild it."

"We're not going to loose, Sonya." Nihlus said.

He looked at her sternly as if she'd commented blasphemy.

"Everyone else has so far. Sure we had a heads up from the Protheans, but it doesn't due anyone any good if nobody listens before it's too late." Sonya pointed out.

"I understand, though I really doubt that anyone before us destroyed the Citadel. That has to count for something." Nihlus shrugged.

"Does it? I wonder."

Nihlus sighed with frustration. He hadn't been there to see the destruction and the death and chaos. He hand't lived it. She had. There was nothing he could say or do that was going to make much of a difference in the conversation, but he tried anyway.

"The Prothean could have survived if they had more power or more bases like the one on Ilos. A hidden population. Their leaders died. Ours still live. We stopped Sovereign. There must be a way to stop Harbinger and the others as well."

"The last time I spoke with TIM, he alluded to the possibility that the Collector base may hold technology that could adapt our weapons and shields to be more formidable, but there are no guarantees. They need to run a few tests, but no one is willing to die if they don't work. I can't risk the Normandy. She's too important."

"Wait, what?" Nihlus stopped her from continuing with a shake of his head and a hard stair.

"The Collector base was destroyed. You said you defeated them. What are you talking about?"

Sonya looked at him with wide eyes, realizing what she foolishly let slip out of her mouth. His bright green eyes bored holes into her from within the white mask. She wondered how she was ever going to explain this without incurring anger and disappointment.

"I, uhm... We didn't destroy the base, only the Collectors. TIM suggested that there might be information hidden within it that could help us. Turned out he was right! Ha ha!"

She smiled and laughed nervously.

"I can't believe you agreed to that. Maybe a good choice in hindsight, but..."

He shook his head again, then a light seemed to go off in his mind and the expression on his face changed to an amalgamation of so many things, she wasn't sure whether to run and hide or shoot him, or hold him.

"You traded the base for my life, so they would bring me back... didn't you?"

It wasn't a question. All she could do was nod. After a moment his face softened and his piercing stair eased into a gentle gaze.

"You didn't deserve this." He said and looked at her dark eyes and pale face with a furrowed brow.

"None of us did." She said back.

Nihlus looked away to the empty fish tank. His mandibles flexed a few times, then he chuckled.

"I meant to get you some fish for that thing on Illium." He grinned in his turian way. "It was one of my last laments before..."

He trailed off and looked down at his talons he didn't realize were playing with the sheets and stopped immediately. Embarrassed he cleared his throat and started to get up to fetch two glasses for the wine. He knew_ he_ needed some after the last few days. Then a soft warmth from a gentle touch on his arm gave him cause to hesitate and glance back at her. In the dim light and blue casts of dancing shadows from the tanks, she looked as lovely as ever in his eyes despite what time and immense stress had done to her. She looked back at him with a glint in her eye that he hadn't expected to see so soon.

"Nihlus... " She spoke low, "Leave the wine for now. I don't want my senses to be dulled when I make love you."

Nihlus didn't say a word. He simply complied to his loves desire, meeting her half way as her lips touched his mouth and pressed their delicate tenderness against him. How he missed the feel of them. Their absence from his physical sent sparks to his mind that remembered her touch more vividly than his skin. He could feel his body responding to her touch, her nearness and the scent of her pheromones. The protective folds moistened to allow his erection. The mingling of new and familiar set a fire in his gut and a hardness that was already forcing through the folds wet enough to stain a patch on his pants.

"I love it when you get all wet for me." She purred.

Nihlus would have turned blue with embarrassment if he could have. Even more so when her nimble fingers messaged the folds beneath the wetness to further arouse him. He purred without intent at her touch.

"Oh, does kitty like that?" She asked in a low, sultry tone.

This side of her was entirely new. He had to admit he liked it, but it made him feel dirty wondering if it was something she had learned from Garrus. The thought would have softened him and killed the moment, but her urging fingers had already goaded him from within himself enough that she had a firm grip on him. Only the wet fabric kept her skin from touching him. He found himself surrendering to her advances without complaint or will to do anything but. The pillow she stuffed under his neck was soft and smooth, unlike the one in the med-bay. She tucked another under his knees for the comfort of his spurs. How thoughtful she was as she sought to pleasure him. She'd even removed his pants and shirt without much help from him.

"You have me at a disadvantage." He rumbled low in his chest. "I am exposed and vulnerable, but you are still fully clothed!"

He tugged playfully at her formfitting uniform. Not as tight or revealing as Miranda's, leaving a little more to the imagination, but much sexier than her other uniforms had been.

"Alas, but I am!" She exclaimed in playful banter. "Perhaps it is to taunt you, or perhaps it is for this..."

She rose from the bed and went to the clock by the bed. A few buttons later and a soft, rhythmic beat filled the room with erotic vibrations. She didn't sway her hips or dance like a girl in a bar, but as the her fingers trailed down her body un-zipping the suit and standing completely still with her eyes held steady on him... He thought it was the damn sexist thing he'd ever seen. When the light caught on the 'N' shaped scar on her chest and she traced over it with a finger glistening with her saliva, she one upped herself. His mandibles fluttered. His erection was blue with carnal rage. His talon dug into the mattress, ripping holes in the sheets with desire. If she didn't get out of that uniform soon, she might not get the opportunity.

"_Spirits_...!" He breathed.

He was ready for her, but she did not give in all at once. Her hands were on him once more, gliding over his plates and skin until she took him in her grip and abused his natural lubrication. He moaned and purred. His eyes closed as he enjoyed her. Then he felt her lips and the heat of her mouth on him. The sensation built intensity and a fire within him. He arched as he neared completion, then she would back off and wait for him to relax before building up the heat again. Over and over she teased him until evidence that climax was near revealed itself. Then she hovered over him, positioning her hips and let the unique anatomy tickle the swollen bud of her arousal. Nihlus could hardly stand it. He could feel her dripping lower lips and her quivering swell. He thought he would go mad before she gave him the gratification of filling her up with himself and his seed.

"Do you want me to beg?" He moaned, listening to her soft pants and whimpers.

"No..." She whispered and closed her eyes to concentrate of feeling him feel her. "I'm waiting..."

"For.._uhg...spirits... what_?" He gasped.

He could feel himself throbbing, aching to be within her and release the flood. His own wetness was clear and sticky and over produced, glazing her and himself with it's shine. He arched into her in an attempt to penetrate her redded sex. When she let him and settled over him with a long moan of her own, the relief sent a shudder through him. Everything was so intense. He could feel every texture inside her, every movement, even her pulse, as she rode him moaning and breathing his name. Her orgasms were dynamic and powerful. Her back arched, fully exposing her lonely breasts. He eagerly eased their solitude with his hands and his tongue. Moments later he allowed himself the release he so desperately needed to be relieved of with a growling purr. He dug his talons into her hips, thrusting hard up into her quivering tightness and she cried out with great ecstasy. As she lay over him while they both panted in the dark, he ran his fingers through her damp hair and slowly receded from her hot, sticky body. She sat up before he had completely left her and pressed her lips to his mouth.

"I love you." She breathed.

Nihlus tipped his head forward and nuzzled his forehead to hers. Both cherished the moment with eyes closed, breathing each others air. Bonding for the second time. When he felt satisfied of his scent on her, he opened his eyes once more to gazed lovingly into hers. He couldn't have been happier than he was in that moment to have her in his arms once again, loving him.

Sonya smiled and settled over him again with a contented sigh, finding that groove that, if she lay just so, was the most perfect place to sleep. He didn't have to say it. She knew he loved her. For no other reason would a man open himself to a polyandrous relationship than that.

His plates were hard, but comfortable. Her thighs burned from the chaffing, but she had cream for that. The new scratches, bites and nicks hurt, but it soothed her to feel them there and know they were from him. The sound of his satisfied purrs was a long forgotten music as it rumbled through her. She fought sleep until it over powered her, living the moment for as long as possible while he ran his talons carefully over her scalp.

She _did_ love him. More than _anything_. Even more than Garrus... Well, not _more_, but _differently_. Garrus had been her friend, her best friend. Then something more when they started... no gentle word for it... fucking. But that too had changed as their feelings for each other evolved. Quickly the casual sex had more emotion than stress behind it. The night they bonded it hand't even even a thought. He held her in his arms and she was smiling up at him, both of them lost in the afterglow of their passion. He simply nuzzled her and she nuzzled back. It wasn't a question. Just pure emotion and longing. He was dedicated to her well being. They shared a life, a bed, mutual respect and care for the other. They understood each other. It had felt natural, _right_, until the message of hope for Nihlus' return to life.

The awkwardness of the following week before she finally decided to leave, had been gut wrenching. He never asked her who she would choose or if she loved him. He had been beyond understanding. Volunteered his leave from her bed. But she could see the conflict in him. The worry and fear of loosing what they had together. It was special. And he made her laugh. Nihlus would always be her center, her bastion against her demons. But they were both her shelter from the storms of life... and _excellent _lovers in an arena all their own. Nihlus had always been gently aggressive, full of emotion that was otherwise bottled up and hidden. Garrus hid nothing. So when it came to his love making, it was just as much about the pleasure of sex as it was how he felt for her. Neither ever grew tired of their obsession with her hair. Though Garrus was more attentive to her breasts than Nihlus. Some of what she and Garrus did with each other had become habit for her, but Nihlus had't seemed to have minded the bit of naughty foreplay. Though he rarely needed it or she from him. Something about his sharp green eyes and white tattooed face had her always ready. Garrus had to try a little harder. It wasn't entirely about attraction. Garrus had simply been a friend for too long for her to instantly 'go there' with him. He seemed to enjoy the build up, so she didn't feel any real guilt about it. The reward was almost always explosive. The few calm interludes they had shared were very sweet and slow to end. Gladiators in their own amphitheaters. She was _never_ disappointed and _always_ satisfied.

* * *

**S****orry, I know I broke a promise to the readers who didn't enjoy that 'edition', but I did keep it mild, so I hope you will forgive me. ^_^ **

**A special shout out to nuttex who gave me the nifty word!**


	8. Aspects of Love

The two turians sat across from each other at breakfast. Sonya had taken hers to her quarters to finish reading the reports she didn't get to. Nihlus nodded a silent thanks to Garrus for letting him have the night with her. The reply was returned in the same manner if not with a little humility. It had been five years since she'd seen him after all and she had never stopped suffering his loss. It had only seemed right, as far as sharing ones mate was 'right' anyway. It would be a touchy situation until it was decided if it would work. There were only two way it could end, in Garrus' mind. A strange sort of communal trio of overs, which gave him the willies, or blood shed and some one leaving the Normandy... one way or another. But Sonya seemed happier. The glow was back, and it wasn't because of sex. He wanted her to be happy, and he was glad she was, but he had a hard time feeling good about it. He knew it was a confidence issue. It didn't help to smell her on the turian across from him and know pretty much what had happened. But the 'favor' would be returned in a few days, then he would see just how willing Nihlus was to continue this charade.

* * *

The FTL drives hummed quietly in the background noise of the ship. Sonya hung over the railing of the galaxy map platform looking down at the winding route they were taking to get to the rendezvous that would take them to the Council. He always thought it made her ass look amazing when she did that, not that it didn't any other time, but looking up the ramp so see_ that _staring back at him was just, mmm, too much.

He took the liberty of joining her on the platform and gazing down at the map. She didn't mind. He'd done it before with less suavity. At least Kelly wasn't giggling or snickering behind them like a teenager.

His mandibles fluttered. He could smell her, but he could also smell the _other_. He hadn't tried to be with her since Nihlus' night with her. He wasn't sure he could go through with it. It wasn't about her, or even Nihlus. I was about monogamy. It was something his father had taught him was right. Of course his father believed in a very ridged set of rules and if it couldn't be done the C-Sec way, it shouldn't be done at all. So maybe he was wrong about_ that _too. But how long could this really last? Were the three of them to grow old together? Or wait for one of them to die? It was such a strange notion to begin with...

His thoughts were distracted when Sonya 'accidentally' rubbed her breast against his hand on the rail to 'get a closer look' at the map. She had subtly hinted over the las few days that she wanted to see him, that she missed him, blah blah blah. It was just her way of trying to keep him from depressed about being replaced. Sure she loved him, and they had something great together, but Nihlus was back. In this game Nihlus trumps Garrus. His had was all Garrus. He was out. He ignored her hand and started to walk away.

"Garrus?"

She called after him in her Captain's voice. He halted and returned to her side.

"Yes, Com... Captain."

He still slipped up from time to time.

"I'd like to speak with you when you have a moment."

She was usually not this formal, so he agreed and hoped she wanted to talk about official matters and not the _thing_ that had forced him from her strange, soft arms. She had him meet her in the Port Observatory. He took the liberty of downing a few shots from the lightly stocked bar while he waited. He wasn't drunk when she got there, but he wasn't sober either.

"Hey, pour me one." She said as she sat on the sofa across from the bar.

Garrus nodded and poured her a tall glass of her favorite mix and added a few ice cubes to add that subtle swirling effect in the alcohol. She seemed to appreciate it. She took a few sips then fished an ice cube from the glass and began rubbing over her lightly exposed cleavage. He watched for a second, completely taken by the eroticism, then averted his eyes to another bottle of booze. Something hard and cold hit him in the side of the face.

"Hey!" He complained and looked at her with a hurt expression.

"Hey' yourself, ass hole." She bit back.

"What's wrong?" He asked, trying to play dumb. He knew it wouldn't work by the scowl on her face, but he had to try.

"You know exactly what's wrong. You agreed to try this, but since he's been back you won't hardly touch me."

"I know. And I'm sorry..."

Another ice cube his his face.

"_Damn it_, Sonya! Fine! I'm _not _sorry! I don't think I can do it! I don't _want _to do it! I don't want to share you! He can't possibly really want to share you _either_. How could any man want to_ share _his mate? This is _crazy_!"

"So is people who have been dead for years returning to life, but it's reality and I don't know any other way to give you what you both want." Sonya replied, her bow furrowed.

"What do_ you _want?"

The real question was '_who_ do you want', but it wasn't a fair question. She loved both of them, and making her choose was cruel, but sometimes life was a bitch and you have to deal with it... one way or another.

"Right now, I just want you."

It wasn't exactly what he wanted to hear, but for the moment it would have to be good enough. His need for her was an ever present nagging sensation in the back of his mind, like the way an addiction to a drug might hound a user until they give in and seek out a fix. She was his drug and he needed a fix. She was offering it, un-wrapping the package in that slow, motionless way with her 'I want you, NOW' stair. If he didn't go to her, she would surely come to him. She knew he liked it when she was aggressive. No. This time she would have to work for it. She needed to convince him that she still wanted him, even with Nihlus around.

She attacked him, pushing him up against the wall and licking along the softer skin of his throat, pulling purrs from him. He took her on the bar of the Port Observatory, licking the liquor off her body where she poured it, moaning and purring and growling. He nipped at her skin and raked his talons down her back when he reached his apex. Hard, fast, wild sex soiled the counter top and they both got their 'fix', but his satisfaction would come later when she would have to prove to him that he was not the second choice.

* * *

Reapers had been detected in the area and the Normandy sought shelter in yet another asteroid, powered down except for vital systems like Life Support. Everyone wore a thermal suit to keep warm. They were awkward and rather unflattering, but it was better than dieing in their best duds. There wasn't much that could be done until it could be confirmed that the Reaper had moved beyond detection range. Several members of the crew found other things to do,_ other _ways to keep warm. Precautions were a must quietly enforced by the doctor. People would need to procreate, but not until the threat was removed.

Sonya sat curled up on her bed wrapped in an extra layer of thermal sheets reading another report. The power cells would need to be replaced once they got to the base, as well as a few of the guns, hull plating, the list went on. The Normandy had seen many hard battles and only barely escaped from a few of them. She was lucky compared to those that did not make it. Sonya glanced up when her doors hissed open. Nihlus walked in with an odd grace, considering the cumbersome thermal wear, and he had a small space heater in hand. She smirked at him with a raised brow.

"Joker said a personal space heater shouldn't put out enough of an energy signature to be detected and it's damn cold. I thought I could share mine with you." He explained before she could ask.

"Thank you. I appreciate it." She smiled.

Nihlus set the heater on the floor a meter or two away from the bed and climbed in next to her. He wrapped his arms and legs around her and buried his nose in the bend of her neck. She cringed and giggled.

"That tickles!" She grinned, cuddling into him.

Nihlus chuckled and rubbed his face against her neck playfully. She smelled so good, even in the cold. He could smell Garrus too, but it didn't bother him as much as he thought it would. She was his too.

Her skin was warm to the touch thanks to all the thermal she had wrapped around her, but he had something else in mind to fill the hours before they dared an energy spike to check the sensors. For a long while they sat together listening to the heater quietly whirr. Nihlus read the reports over her shoulder, breathing her scent. He tightened his arms around her in a little hug every now and then, treasuring the moment.

His hot breath on her skin tickled, but it wasn't the kind of tickle that made her laugh. Instead she was finding more and more difficult to concentrate on the pad as the turian behind her started quietly purring. The rumble in his chest threatened to put her to sleep. She put the pad down on the thermal comforter and glanced back at him over her shoulder. She smirked when she found him with his eyes closed. She gently nuzzled him and his eyes sleepily fluttered open.

"You fell asleep on me." She told him, and kissed a mandible.

"Oh, well... you're so comfortable." He teased.

"If you're tired we can get out of these suits and take a nap." She suggested.

She was tired to, bored from reading the reports. Plus she wanted to snuggle in close to his firm body and find all the areas of unshielded skin.

They undressed quickly and dove under the thermal sheets and comforter, leaving their suits laying over the desk. They wrapped each other up in their arms to share heat more than to be close, but the result had them caressing and kissing and nuzzling one another as soon as the chill had subsided. Nihlus' hands moved over her body as smooth as silk, only nicking her occasionally with a light scratch to pull a gasp from her and feel her tense against him. He slipped one hand between the fabric of her panties and her skin and found the wetness already moistening her lips. He gently rubbed the pads of his fingers over her, rousing her and caressing the bud that swelled under his urging. She panted heavily against him. Her fingers flexed and dug into the hard plating of his chest. When she tried to move to return the favor, he tightened his arm around her, pinning her arms between them.

"You mean to torture me!" She accused him.

He growled softly and nuzzled her face. His long, tapered tongue found it's way passed her parted lips. She surrendered to his exploration and looked a leg over his to allow him better access to her. Her willing vulnerability set the fire in his gut to a roaring blaze. His own wetness was a slick sheen on the surface of his folds. Removing his hand from her blushing loins, he pulled her atop him and let her grind herself against his folds. The sticky smacking sounds were muted by the heavy bedding, but he heard them none the less and the hardness within him began to peek out and enter her open body. His tongue lapped at her erect nipples and lightly bouncing breasts. He rubbed the pad of his thumb over the smooth skin of her tummy and pressed into her belly button on the way to caress the flesh that rolled with his penetration. This made her cry out with pleasure each time his head passed by the pressure of his thumb. When he was fully inside her he could see the end of him slide up to tease her belly button, then down again as she pumped him. He waited for her to orgasm a few times before rolling her under him. His rhythm was slower than hers, but his thrusts were harder and more complete. His love was firm, but tender, as was his heart. He nuzzled her as he loved her. She kissed and caressed the naked skin of his throat. She moaned his name and he growled against her neck with his teeth in her shoulder as they reached their apex together. They drifted off to sleep holding one another with foreheads pressed together. He whispered those three words she knew so well just before her dreams carried her off.

When she woke the heat was suffocating. At some point in the night Garrus had climbed into the bed on the other side of her. The combined heat from the turians was stifling. There was more than enough room on the king size bed she'd upgraded to before the Reapers came. So she lifted herself up to rest her back against the coolness of the wall behind her. She looked at the two sleeping men, both of them facing inward toward her. It surprised her that Garrus had joined them to sleep. She had assumed he would leave if he ever found her with Nihlus, and vice versa. To see them both in her bed at once was as flattering as it was frightening. She didn't have to wonder long what would happen when they woke. Garrus' eyes opened first. She slid back under the covers to greet him with a kiss. Sleepy blue eyes flutters and he nuzzled her and pressed his mouth to hers in a 'kiss'. He always did like a mourning love session and began fondling her breasts, when she stopped him he woke a little more fully to investigate why his advancements were being halted.

"Nihlus," She whispered. "I haven't showered since..."

"I don't care." He purred and nuzzled his face against hers.

"What? But I thought... you were so adamant..." She stammered in disbelief.

"The Reapers aren't going away." Garrus sighed. "They probably know we're here. We could all die before the end. I don't intend to waste a second of my time with you over 'rights' to who should be the one to be with you. You love me and I you. Nihlus is my friend, though we don't always get along. There's no point or time to be bitter. I won't loose you to my selfishness."

His eyes were wet with tears that would never be allowed to fall. He had too much pride. It was the same pride that he cast off to be with her. She coulnd't have loved him more than she did in that moment. The quiet, unusually tender love they made in the bed didn't last long between the two of them, but it meant more than anything else she could imagine him doing.

Nihlus woke to find them with each other in the soft throws of passion. It was a shock to say the least, and his brow knitted with anger. But he kept his peace due to the agreement. As he watched them love one another he noticed the differences in her response to Garrus than how she was with him. It was different. Not more or less love. Not more or less attraction. Just different, and he began to understand what Dr. Chakwas had been trying to tell him. Love was love, no matter the species or how one chose to interpret it. He didn't feel attraction to Garrus, but he loved him as a friend. He knew the turian would always have his back... and hers. And he loved her as much as he did. Maybe this was what was right for them. Watching them, hearing their song, he began to enjoy it. He liked to see her happy and in the grasp of ecstacy, Garrus too, but differently.

At first Garrus had jumped, startled. His mandibles pressed flat along his jaw, ready for a fight if one came, when Nihlus moved to join them. Sonya looked worriedly from one to the other. Nihlus didn't use words to try and explain how he felt. He nuzzled Sonya then looked to Garrus. The turian with the blue face paint raised a brow plate at him.

"What are yo...?"

Nihlus answered when he pressed his forehead to Garrus'. Garrus pulled back and moved away, nearly falling out of the bed.

"Oh no, no. I'm not going_ that_ far!"

"I don't intend to mate with you, Garrus." Nihlus said, shaking his head. "I'm only mean to bond us to each other, the three of us. If we are to be this odd family we should not be selfish with our hearts. The only_ body _I'm interested in is female." He nodded to Sonya.

Garrus considered his words. He had just admitted to not caring. He couldn't be much closer to Nihlus than having his passion on him from being with Sonya, and what he was saying made sense. He slowly climbed back toward Sonya, slipping an arm around her hips. She was still quivering from being with him. Nihlus slipped an arm around her as well and pressed his forehead to hers. Tentatively, Garrus slowly leaned in and added his scent to Nihlus', then to Nihlus himself. They were a family now. Two mates for one woman. One amazing woman. He never dreamed he'd be in such a situation, much less willingly. But here they were, and he realized he didn't mind it so much.

Sonya kissed him first. In his mind at that moment she chose him over Nihlus , and nothing would ever change that. They shared their love that night. They shared their love for her, and she shared herself with them. At first, some of the positions had been painful, but as they both filled her, loved her, nuzzled and nipped at her, caressed her body inside and out, the waves of bliss beyond any she'd ever felt crashed over her in a steady, pulsing current.

Sleep came quickly afterward. Arms and legs intertwined. Nuzzling foreheads bid everyone good night and told of love. It wouldn't always be so. Garrus and Nihlus still had their times when they were alone with her, and those were the best But they grew to appreciate the other in new ways. Grew to understand what the other was to Sonya and that she needed both of them as much as they needed her. They became close, and though that closeness never crossed the line of strong friendship, they were not ashamed to press their heads together as men to express how deeply they cared for the other. For they'd come to love each other as much as they loved her, because of her, only differently.


	9. Back to Work

EDI's station in Shepard's room was nearly blown to bits when the A.I. suddenly appeared in her quarters. The emergency gun that she kept in her bed side table was pointed at the blue glowing orb in the strong grip of one quick turian hand.

"Pardon my intrusion," EDI said with mild amusement at the threat of gun, "But the sensors are no longer picking up any sign of Reapers in the area. Joker is preparing the ship to disembark from the astroid. I am returning environmental conditions to normal."

"Thank you, EDI." Shepard groaned.

She'd never been so sore or so tired. Beside her Garrus returned the pistol to the dewar and cuddled next to her. It was odd for her to have both of them there. One of them hugging her hips, the other holding her hands and nuzzling her. She knew as soon as she tried to move the raw flesh of her thighs would simply scream at her. At the time her mind was always on other things, but the morning after was brutal. The cream just wasn't going to do the job against the aggravation of two. When she mentioned something about the cream, they both eagerly offered to help apply it. While she would lavish feeling their hands on her, it would only lead to more discomfort. So she sweetly declined with a smile. She gave both her boys a kiss and climbed between them toward the foot of the bed and headed for the solitude of the shower room. She locked the door behind her just in case either of them got any ideas. She needed a break!

The warm water stung, but it was a cleansing feeling. The droplets ran in rivets over her skin, tickling the places they'd touched her. It brought back memories of the experiences to her and it made her knees weak. She caught herself against the tiled wall and slid helplessly to the floor. Nothing had ever done _anything_ like _that_ to her before.

In the bed Garrus and Nihlus looked at each other a little uncomfortably for a few seconds. Without her between them it wasn't the most natural thing in the world to share they bed. Getting out on their own sides at precisely the same time the two went about dressing as if the other was not in the room. Nihlus turned off the radiator and tucked it into the closet. Garrus left Sonya a quick note on her personal console and left. Nihlus sat on the sofa and waited. Garrus out ranked him now that the Spectres had pretty much been dissolved since the destruction of the Citadel. Shepard had made him Commander, after all. He felt awkward not being a free agent and having to answer to anyone save himself and maybe the Council. Having his bosses also he his bond mates was a weirdness he'd considered, but hadn't really appreciated the full gravity of what it would be like after the fact. He was still mulling over the situation when Sonya emerged from the shower room in nothing but a towel and some cream rubbed between her thighs. She had a roll of first aid gauze and medical tape in her free hand.

"Need any help with that?" He nodded to the gauze, feeling guilty for being so abrasive to her tender skin.

"Yeah, actually. It's easier with another pair of hands."

She grinned and handed him the items. Sitting on the sofa adjacent to his, she opened the towel and spread her legs to begin wrapping the gauze. For a few moments he wasn't thinking about the gauze or the tape. Seeing her like that, open to him and still blushed, he couldn't help but desire to be with her. As tired as he was, the want would always be there.

"Nihlus... the gauze." She reminded him with a flattered, but slightly annoyed tone.

He handed her the gauze and she started wrapping up her thigh. The first few layers hued red with traces of her blood. The made him feel guilty again and the fire that had begun to build once more died quickly. He averted his eyes from her form, only looking where she pointed for tape or a finger in aid. After each leg was properly dressed, she nuzzled him in thanks and left the towel covered cushions to put on her uniform. His eyes followed her nude form and the gentle sway of her hips as she crossed the room. He admired the firmness of her midsection and the curve of her ass when she bent to read the message Garrus had left her. The orange glow from the console lit her smile with it's light. Apparently the turian Commander had left her something humorous to read. It made him jealous that comedy came so easily to the other. He could make her laugh, but not like Garrus could. He supposed it was the commander's place in her life to be the funny one. He wondered what he gave her that Garrus did or could not. As his eyes drifted over her, his gaze fell on the bandages and a thought occurred to him. He had never gotten her the fish, but he could give her this.

He crossed the room and waited for her to look up at him, half dressed and looking ever so sexy. He took her face in his hands and gently presses his forehead to hers. Mandibles spread in a grin, he left her standing there in silence, wondering what the hell he was thinking. She was smiling.

* * *

Garrus stiffened a little when he spotted Nihlus exiting the elevator onto the command deck. It would take some getting used to knowing certain intimacies about the former Spectre. Though nothing about the way the turian when about his duties spoke of being a former anything. In his heart he was still a Spectre, and would remain so as long as his body would tolerate it. As wholly as he had believed that to be who Nihlus Kryik was to the core, recent events had shown him otherwise. Nihlus was a complicated man. The Spectre, as intense as he was, had been only the surface of him. Deeper than that was the man that only Sonya had known. The softer, sensitive persona that liked to hold his mate close and breath her breath on his face. It was impressive that two extremes of hard and soft existed within one being. As Nihlus neared him behind the cockpit he could clearly see the steel glint had returned to his eyes. Private life was just that. This was work. There was a very definitive line.

"When will we be ready to make the jump?" Kryik asked.

He didn't care who answered. He wasn't about to bow to any command other than Shepard's, maybe. He'd decided that on the way down. Lovers, bond mates, superior officer, it didn't matter. He was here on his own, just as if he were a Spectre. He'd functioned in that manner for too long to submit now.

"In about fifteen minutes, uh... sir." Joker told him, unsure of how to address the turian.

"Good, keep me informed."

He walked away to examine the Galaxy Map.

"I hate that guy." Joker said. "I don't see what the Captain ever saw in him."

"He's not as bad as you might think." Garrus told him.

"I think I liked you better when you had a stick up your ass. Shouldn't you two be at each other's throats for some kind of primal rights to her or something?"

"Do you really think that would be productive in the current state of the galaxy?" Garrus pointed out.

"No. But it _would_ be fun to watch. Ya know? _Entertainment_! Something that has been put on the back burner since the shit hit the fan." Joker grumbled.

"Take it up with the Captain." Garrus replied and left the helm.

He passed Shepard on the way. She nodded and proceeded as professionally as ever. She was a little like Nihlus that way, but more willing to laugh and make playful banter. She would stay at the helm until after the jump. One more stop to hide before meeting the ship that would escort them to the base. The Reapers were closer this time. Too close. They would have to use a different route out and a new one when they returned. The Council, as much as he hated them, was the only thing holding all the species together. If they were lost then the galaxy would be no better off than when the Protheans tried to cling to exitance.

Garrus never really was one for standing around and looking over the shoulders of those doing the work, so he kept busy doing what repairs he could and assisting with regular maintenance in engineering. Kryik and Shepard organized, ordered, and planed. That's what they were good at, even better at implementation. He could plan, but his tended to lean to heavily on one point or another. That mistake on Omega would haunt him for the rest of his life. His men were avenged, but that didn't make it right. Nothing would make it right. Everyone had their demons. That was one of his.


	10. The Council

Councillor Anderson was looking a little older than his years since the return of the Reapers. He was happy to see Nihlus alive, but worried about how it would effect Shepard. When she assured him everything was okay, he didn't press her. She was grateful for that. She couldn't imagine trying to explain to her 'father' what was going on in her love life. She wasn't ashamed, but she didn't think he would be quite that understanding. It was best if he didn't know the details.

"Captain Shepard, it's good to see you and your crew are well."

The asari Councillor greeted her as she centered herself to them.

"The repairs to the Normandy will take some time, but we have every confidence that we can get you back in the sky soon. We found no bugs or tracers on your ship. Have you truly cut ties with Cerberus?"

"They don't exactly _know_ it yet, but I have." Shepard answered.

"We still try to work with them, Captain. We don't need to get on their bad side."

"But that doesn't mean we trust them." The turian Councillor added. "They're primary interest remains the survival of humanity. If that mean sacrificing the rest of us, I don't believe they will hesitate."

"I agree." Said the salarian Councillor. "We have to insure the survival of all races, not just humanity."

"If you're doubting my resolve to save as many as possible regardless of species, I've got news for you!" Shepard responded hostilely.

"Relax Shepard, no one here is accusing you of anything." Anderson said.

He was on the panel this time around. It was difficult for her to address him this way, but it had been of her own doing. She would just have to deal with that.

"Yes, we're all aware of your _pioneering_ efforts in the realm of interspecies 'harmony'. You're the first human to ever openly take a non-human mate that wasn't asari." The turian Councillor stated with his usual animosity.

"It's a credit to Garrus Vakarian as well." The asari Councillor added.

Both the turians behind her swelled with pride within their armor. Her relationship with Nihlus had been more discreet than her relationship with Garrus and apparently remained unknown to the Council, save Anderson. But it was a trivial matter to argue about, so the four of them let it slide.

"We simply want to keep a watchful eye on all fronts. These are delicate times."

The asari paused to change subjects.

"Nihlus Kryik," The asari Councillor addressed the turian. "Another Spectre from the Normandy returned to life by Cerberus. Tell us, why did the human centric organization resurrect you?"

"That may be a question more suited for Captain Shepard." He answered respectfully.

"Captain?"

The asari turned the question to her. Shepard took a moment to decide how she should explain it. Either way they would probably insist she keep her ties to the organization for the informational purposes. If she left Cerberus, TIM would likely retaliate against the Council and the Alliance by withdrawing the discovery that may save the galaxy.

"On my mission to stop the Collectors the original orders were to destroy the base. At the last moment the order was changed. I only agreed if The Illusive Man would use the same resources to bring back Spectre Kryik as he had for me."

"Why did you make such an arrangement?" The turian Councillor asked.

"That doesn't matter. The point is the technology was saved as was the life of the Spectre. Do the reasons matter?" Councillor Anderson interjected, trying to protect the anonymity of Sonya's relationship with the turian.

"I agree with him in this matter." The salarian added. "Her reasons are not as important as the result."

"He was a part of my crew. I don't like when my men die." Shepard answered before any more speculation could hit too close to home.

"How_ valiant_ of you." The turian Councillor seethed, openly doubting her.

"You should learn to take me at my word, _Councillor_. Perhaps if you had listened in the first place we wouldn't be in this mess!" Shepard shot back.

"_You _had _no evidence_ to support your claim. We couldn't send fleets off into non-Citadel space on the word of one _crazed _human and a few of her loyal crew!" The turian said, talking over the asari attempting to defuse the situation.

"Why did you make me a Spectre if you thought I would be un-trustworthy?" Shepard goaded him.

"Enough! Please!" The asari shouted. "This isn't getting us anywhere. Right now the only thing that matters is getting a prototype of the technology Cerberus found in the Collector base so we can launch an organized counter offensive that might actually work with minimal casualties. We've lost enough lives for centuries of war."

"She's right." Anderson added. "We won't win this if we're fighting among ourselves."

"Okay. I'll stay on good terms with Cerberus, but don't say I didn't warn you, again, if they do something underhanded." Shepard said, clasping her hands behind her back.

"Nihlus Kryik, we could use a man like you in command of one of our ships." The turian Councillor offered.

Nihlus held his cool, but deep inside he was panicking. He didn't want to leave her. He'd only just gotten her back. But he could do good things as the head of his own ship. But if he lost her, died again or she did, it would surely be the end of him. He needed time. It always came down to that. No time, too much time. Never the one you need.

"I'll need to consider that." He answered.

"Consider quickly, Kryik. We may not have..."

"Time." Kryik interrupted the turian Councillor. "I am acutely aware of the problem."

"The Normandy should be ready in a few days. Until then, try to get some rest. You'll need it." Councillor Anderson advised.

"There are rooms available for you and your crew in the barracks. They are comfortable and private." The asari informed them.

"Thank you Councillors." Shepard nodded.

The Council nodded back and dispersed. Anderson stayed and waited for the others to be out of ear shot before he approached her and greeted her with open arms. She accepted the embrace. Then Anderson turned to Nihlus and offered his hand. Nihlus took it respectfully.

"It's good to have you back." Anderson said.

"Thank you sir." Kryik nodded.

David turned back to Sonya, clearly worried, but trying to grin through it.

"You and your husband my use the spare room in my apartment if you want. It's a little roomier than the barracks will be, and homier." David offered.

"Thank you, but I think I should stay with my crew." She told him.

"I understand. Well, at least come by for dinner. I've found a few recipes that are turian friendly." David said and smirked at Garrus.

Garrus just nodded. What else could he do? It wasn't his place to inform the Councillor of the complications, and if Shepard didn't feel like telling he wasn't either. But David picked up on his hesitation. He wasn't a stupid human, not by far.

"What's going on?" David asked Sonya, raising a brow at her. "Did you two... are you back with Nihlus?"

"It's kind of hard to explain." Sonya shrugged. She was talking to her 'dad' now, not the Councillor or her old Captain.

"Try me." David said and crossed his arms.

"Perhaps we should talk about this somewhere more private." Nihlus offered.

"Fine with me." David said. "Follow me. I'll put on some tea."


	11. Tea

The series of massive caverns had been made naturally. The free flowing beauty of the rock formations took their breath away as the trio followed Anderson to his prefab. Shepard was particularly taken with the place. She'd seen a few caves on Earth after she joined the Alliance. Nothing there compared to this. The smell wasn't so different, musky, mineral and oddly colors were extraordinary. Instead of the dull, mono toned hues of beige and gray, these formations were red and mauve with indigo patterns where plant life had once cling to the rocks. Giant crystal formations tipped in red, like blood from a wound, jutted out of pools of clear water. Silvery, eyeless fish like creatures swam in some of these pools. They appeared to use tiny hairs all over their bodies to swim and detect each other as well as particles of food. She even caught sight of two of them plainly diddling each other. It almost made her blush. It was the most interesting base they had hid in to date. The others had been asteroids and dead moons. Hardly anything to write home about.

"_David_, this place is _amazing_!" She said.

"The salarians love it. Groups of them are always studying the fish or the crystals. The water is fresh and drinkable. I think it tastes like sea grass, but that's just me."

Sonya wrinkled her nose. Both turians chuckled at her. Sonya rolled her eyes and smirked. It was nice to be somewhere that they didn't have to worry about a Reaper spotting them. Though, that stress free feeling was about to tense up again once they began the conversation that waited for them in David's pre-fab.

He opened the door for them and closed it behind him after they had gone inside. It wasn't anything special. Just a functional space that offered minimum comfort. The extra room lay off to one side. The wall divider was folded up against the wall to make the living area feel bigger. The room was much smaller than the Loft on the Normandy, but there would be plenty of space for them. The group sat down at the small table under a glassless window while David set some water boiling on the small stove hardly more that a couple meters away from them. It was an uncomfortable fit, but not so tight they were touching elbows. David sat down across from Sonya and folded his hands on the table. After a few moments of awkward silence David decided to start.

"It's not really any of my business, so if you don't want to discuss it, that's fine. But don't just sit there. I expect conversation." He grinned.

"It's not that. I understand that people will want to know. The Council may not be aware, but I've no doubt that rumors made my relationship with Nihlus popular dinner conversation." Sonya said.

"You would be right." David nodded.

Sonya sighed and glanced at the two turians with her. What a strange family they really were. Two turians both bonded to a single human female. She could think of little else that was quite as unbelievable as that.

"We all had a talk." Sonya started, but wasn't sure where to go from there.

She flexed her fingers under the small, round table. The tell did not go un-noticed by her mates. Nihlus was quick to her defense.

"Dr. Chakwas gave me her thoughts while I was in the med-bay on the Normandy. She proposed a... _unique _idea. We've been running an experiment over the last few days. So far I'd say it's working out well?" He asked his mates, glancing at each of them.

Sonya nodded, but didn't smile. She was still flexing her fingers. Garrus' mandibles flexed and he rubbed the side of his neck, averting his eyes to the table. Finally he nodded his agreement.

"Well, as long as you're all happy with whatever it is you're doing." David nodded.

The water was boiling and David got up to put in the tea. It was a special blend that was tolerated well by all species. Something one of the salarian explorer teams had discovered on the last moon they had taken shelter on. He had acquired some just incase he ever hosted for Sonya and Garrus. He hadn't expect Nihlus to return, but Sonya always did find ways to surprise him. He sat back down to the quiet table.

"So who will be staying here? I insist someone stay. The barracks is no place for a couple. You would be sharing a larger pre-fab with the entire crew. Maybe two linked together, but I can promise you, you're privacy will be nearly non-existent."

"David, we appreciate your offer, but... it's more complicated than that." Sonya hesitated. "It wouldn't be two of us."

"Just you?" David asked.

"No..."

She flexed her fingers hard enough to turn the knuckles white. Then a rough turian hand closed over hers. She looked up into the reassuring blue eyes of her lover and best friend. Garrus flashed her a grin, then turned to Anderson.

"All three of us." He stated.

David was speechless. He'd expected them to all remain friends, or for one of the turians to release their claim, or for them to decide that they should remain friends. If nothing else, than to let things run their course and she would end up back with Nihlus. But _this_? Nothing even close had ever crossed his mind and it surprised him greatly that either turian would agree to such a thing. Then the kettle whistled and he got up from the table, happy to leave the faces staring back at him.

Sonya put her face in her free hand and gave Garrus' hand a squeeze. She cared little of what others thought of her, but she cared a great deal what David thought. It was obvious to her that her 'dad' wasn't prepared to accept this new life style. When he returned with cups of tea he had a surprise for her.

"Sonya, I don't have to understand it or agree with it. Like I said before, if it makes the three of you happy..." David glance at his _two_ 'son-in-law's, "Then you two had better take good care of her, and each other."

The surprised looks on their faces put a grin on his. Sonya rounded the table and threw her arms around him. They didn't often break the physical barrier, so it startled him when she hugged him, but he hugged her back. She was the closest thing he had to family, and families support each other.

"Just keep it down." He teased.

She laughed, turning pink with embarrassment as she pulled away.

"Do I need to find extra beds or...?" David started to ask.

"We'll be fine." She assured him.

"Good, well, there's food in the fridge. It's not much, but I'm sure you'll manage. I've got to get back. Make yourselves at home."

"Thank you, David." Sonya said.

"Please, after _this_," He waved his hand at the small table, "Just call me dad."

"Okay. Thanks dad." She smiled.

David looked back at the turian men who stood with their hands clasped behind their backs. It wasn't what he'd expected, but she couldn't have picked finer mates.

"That goes for you boys too."

They each nodded, but he knew they wouldn't do it. The were turian. He would always be 'sir' or 'Councillor'. If they were feeling nostalgic, maybe Captain. And that was okay. He grinned and patted Sonya on the shoulder before he left.

"That went better than I thought it would." Sonya admitted.

"You're not the only one who's surprised." Garrus scoffed.

Shepard activated her omni-tool and sent a message to the Normandy informing the crew of the arrangements in the barracks. The could get there on their own. She didn't need to hold their hands.

"Who votes we use this opportunity to 'settle in'?" Sonya asked with a smirk.

Both turians looked up from the small fridge to watch her as she began un-zipping her uniform and closing the partition for the bed room. She didn't have to ask twice.

Caves have a tendency to echo, so they kept it as quiet as they could. That meant taking it slow and gentle. She still had difficulty keeping the volume of her moans down. Who knew something as aggressive and hard as a turian could be so tender and passionate? She lost track of what body part was whose in the tangle of limbs and sheets. Sometimes there was only one when the other decided to watch or grab something to eat. By the time David came home, the three of them were asleep, wrapped up in one another with her sandwiched between them. Nihlus' face was bent to hers and they breathed each other's air. Garrus nuzzled the place between her shoulder blades as he curled around her. Both of them were still joined with her as they slept, their bodies slowly receding from her.


	12. Happiness

Anderson gave explicit orders to the repair crew chief to not allow the Normandy's crew to spend more than six hours at a time helping with repairs. It was driving Garrus crazy. Those were _his_ guns. But Sonya rather enjoyed the opportunity to explore the caves. The first few were full of pre-fabs with survivors from the Citadel and countless colonies. Closer to the surface was the space craft hanger and repair bays as well as defense. Deeper in the caves were left in peace to minimize destruction of the natural formations. It was a way of keeping hope that it would still be there, that the Reapers would be defeated.

Nihlus, Garrus and herself alternated shifts so that one of them was on the Normandy helping with repairs. When one was there, the other was often with her, though she did sometimes explore on her own. Neither of them liked that she did that, in case something happened, but they couldn't stop her. Today was one of those days were she was not alone, however. He liked to go with her, maybe more than the other did. Maybe he just liked to think so. The caves were just as interesting to him as there were to her. In a way they reminded him of the caves he used to play in as a child on Palavan. Now that his home world was practically a barren molten rock, thanks to the Reapers, it was even more of an incentive to eradicate those bastards from existence.

In the wetter places a luminescent moss like plant grew on the rock. The faint yellow and blue glow at times was so bright in the sheer amount of moss that they didn't need the head lamps. At the bottom of a particularly slippery and naturally well lit slope, they found a ledge that was just wide enough for them to walk comfortably side by side. They stopped about half way across to admire the waterfall that rushed down from above on the opposite wall several meters across a deep chasm. They could faintly hear the echo of the water crashing into an underground sea far below them. Garrus wrapped an arm around Sonya's waste as they looked on with wonder. She leaned against him with a quiet sigh. He felt it more than heard it over the sound of the fall. He nuzzled her hair and held her close, feeling her chest as it rose and fell in time with her breathing. The galaxy was falling apart, but being with her and having her love made him happy.

* * *

Work was coming along quickly, but not quickly enough. On top of that, the Council managed to get a hold of the technological read outs of the Collector base and all the information Cerberus had. Apparently Miranda had a change of allegiances since Cerberus refused to help her with her sister. Now she was a mole for the Alliance. The Normandy was at the top of the list to receive the new upgrades. The time-off band was lifted to speed progress due to the additions. Garrus practically lived in engineering and the forward batteries those weeks. They all did as much as they could and usually returned 'home' covered in oil and grease. The shower was only big enough for one, so the had to take turns. It was one of the few times any of them had space and time to themselves. Sometimes one of the men would sleep on the sofa and one of the floor, just to not be squished on the bed. All the closeness was starting to wear their nerves thin. Even on the Normandy they had more space and time alone than they did here. Nihlus almost wished the Reapers would find them, just to have an excuse to fly off this rock. Almost. He would miss the caves and the little alcove he and Sonya had found that was completely covered with blue moss. It was strange because it was dry and the moss seemed to only grow in moist areas in the rest of the caves. It had made for a romantic hide away for the two of them. Some place they could go that was just for them. They usually just sat and talked or relaxed in the silent peaceful glow. Today was different, though. He could sense it.

The moss was soft and the stone it grew on was smooth with a subtle curve like a flattened bubbled. He lay on his back, her thigh supported his neck. He wasn't quite sleeping, he could hear the drip of water outside the tunnel that led to their hide away and the sound of her steady breathing. The skin of her bare leg was warm under him. He could smell her musk and the tang in the air. He knew she was reading something on her data pad. Occasionally he herd the tap of her fingernail on the plastic. When she shifted it stirred him from his drowsing state.

"Sorry." She apologized.

"Don't mind it."

He told her, and repositioned himself on his stomach to lay beside her. She gave his forehead a gently nudge.

"You almost look like an asari in this glow." He teased.

"Really, well, you almost look handsome!" She teased back.

He chuckled. He knew too well her attraction to him to be taken by the bad lie. Besides that, he could always smell when she was getting excited. She liked his smell too. She had told him as much the last time they were alone there. She'd said he reminded her of earth and the sea and a little like an herb called thyme. A manly smell, she'd told him. He leaned in and nuzzled her neck, breathing in her own aroma. He hardly noticed Garrus' mark on her anymore. Perhaps it was because he carried it in himself. None of the other turians had dared to say anything, but the glances had been there. The turian Councillor glared and gruffed, but when didn't he? If they were to blind to see how beautiful what the three of them had, then it was their ignorance.

An arm slipped over her back and she pressed her lips to his mouth. He felt certain he would never tire of her, no matter how often they were together. Which was a bit more than he had anticipated, given the circumstances. It seemed the more she got it the more she wanted it. He wasn't complaining, but a guy does need his sleep. Just not yet.

"I made you something." He told her.

His mandibles fluttered a nervous smile.

"You _made_ me something?"

Sonya looked at him in disbelief and then amused curiosity. She raised a brow at him. Her dark eyes were like jet in the blue glow of the cave. Nihlus reached for the pack that he always brought containing supplies like rope and a gun... just in case there was trouble. He pulled out two thick leather tubes that were about 18 centimeters long. They were strung up along one side in a 'x' pattern that reminded her of a corset.

"What is it?" She asked, trying not to offend him, but throughly confused.

Nihlus grinned at her. "They're cuffs to protect your thighs from..." He cleared his throat, "us."

Sonya grinned when the skin on his neck turned a little bluer, and not from the moss. His eyes caught the glow when he looked back up at her making them even more fierce and alluring than they already were.

"Thank you, that's very thoughtful."

She smiled and kissed his cheek just above his fluttering mandibles. She took the cuffs with her when she pulled away. The leather was smooth, and she was pretty sure it was a reddish brown, the altered color seemed similar to the skin of his throat. She started to remove her panties. Everything else was removed as soon as they got there. They liked the feel of the moss on their skin.

"What are you..." Nihlus spoke a little slower than usual as the last bit of material lost contact with her skin.

"Let's try them out!" Sonya smirked at him. "Show me how to put them on."

They both knew she knew how to put them on. It wasn't complicated. But if she wanted to roll play, he wouldn't argue. He took one from her five fingered hand and loosened the cord. She shifted her body and presented him with her muti-toed foot. However different she was, he found her incredibly sexy. He slid the cuff over her spur-less calf, over her knee and up her luscious thigh until the backs of his fingers on one hand touched the delicate folds of her ness. He saw the nub quiver inside it's hiding place when they did. It made resisting his urge to dive in extremely difficult. When she put her foot on his shoulder so he could tighten the cords along the back of the cuff he must have made some sort of noise, because she giggled at him. By the time he had the other cuff on his own wetness was dripping onto the moss and his member was fully exposed. She stood up, her head almost touched the ceiling, and modeled the new accessory for him. He had meant for them to be functional, he hadn't meant for them to be sexy too.

"_Spirits_..." He breathed.

She seemed to have that effect on him quite often.

"Like what you see, Spectre?" She teased him.

He didn't have to answer. All she needed to know was blue, wet and ribbed, pointing at her like an arrow. He couldn't stand in the small space, so he crawled over to her. His nose and tongue went strait for the thing that was at eye level, her navel. She moaned as he pressed his face against her mid section, nuzzling her and purring, lapping at her skin as he trailed down to the sweet stickiness that beckoned to his senses. He kept advancing on his knees as she backed away until her back hit the wall and forced to to the ground, writhing as his skilled tongue liberally explored and lapped at her sensitive area.

"Agh, no more..." She panted, "I..huh... can't take any... mmmore!"

"Mmmm..." He purred, "but you will!"

He pushed her legs wide when she tried to resist him. Her fingers went to his head, instinctively searching for hair that wasn't there. Her scramble for purchase was a crazing sensation on his fringe that only urged him deeper with a growl. Her release was a trickling stream that flowed out of her like so much sweet water. She used the force of her orgasm to push off the wall and catch him off guard. She pinned him, if only for a few seconds, to the floor of the cave. The grin that spread over his face told her of the trouble she was in for. He quickly and expertly overpowered her and trapped her beneath him. In one powerful thrust he was in her. Arching her back in response to his sudden presents inside her, she could only gasp and release a loud moan that fell flat in the small, moss padded space. She could cry out her pleasure as loud as she wanted and none would ever hear her, save the one who wrought such ecstacy upon her. His growls and purrs further roused her need of him, her want of him. The white paint that glowed blue and the piercing eyes of her lover forbade her to forget who it was that loved her now. She moaned his name and he pushed harder into her, drawing out every drop of her need as she quivered beneath him. When her legs quaked and her mouth trembled against his throat, he took in her scent and howled his release deep into her body. With Sonya pulled on top of him, her head resting on his chest, Nihlus lay on the moss stroking her hair. It was some time before either of them could breath well enough to speak or find steady strength to move. Out side the moss cover walls of their escape, the galaxy lay in peril, but his only thoughts were of the one that lay over him like a shroud. Being with her, having her love, made him happy.

* * *

The cuffs were a big hit. They worked and they were sexy. No chafing. No soreness. All pleasure. It was the best gift ever... except the Normandy of course. Everything was scheduled to be completed on the girl by evening the following day. She was tired and dirty as she left the hanger bay of the SR2 and headed for home and a shower. Nihlus would be sleeping before his shift. Garrus met her at the bottom of the ramp, covered with his own filth, to walk with her. It was juvenile, but she enjoyed the gesture. Grease was smeared all over his face. She smiled when his mandibles spread in a shy grin. He greeted her with a dirty forehead, but she was already in need of a scrubbing and returned the nuzzle with briefly closed eyes. He offered his arm and she took it with a nod and a smirk, glancing up at his 'new face paint'.

"Change colony allegiances?" She teased.

"Nope. I'm undercover for a special mission." He played.

"Oh, I see. Well, don't get caught we me then. You'll blow your cover."

"Naw, I'll just tell them you're a mole." He shrugged. She laughed. He smiled.

A comfortable silence fell between them. After a time Sonya spoke again.

"I'm ready to be off this rock." She told him. "The walls are more open than the Normandy's, but I feel trapped here. That would normally make me edgy, but I only feel that way in the pre-fab. I've always hated those things."

"I understand the feeling." He agreed.

They rounded a lake with a cluster of three crystal formation jutting out from the center tipped in blood red. Garrus' mandibles twitched as if he remembered something.

"One of the salarians was in engineering today. He wouldn't shut up."

Sonya grinned.

"But he told me that they think the red coloring in the crystal is some kind of bactria that gets inside when the crystal is newly forming. That's why it's only at the tips. It slowly grows and spreads it the weak stress fractures it creates inside the crystal itself. For all we know it could break out and kill us all."

"Oh..." She grumbled and smacked his arm. "Why can't it be a miracle cure?"

"Do you really thing the galaxy works that way?" He asked, looking down at her with a raised brow plate.

"I didn't used to," She admitted "Thane helped to change that."

Remembering the drell made her heart ache. She still missed him, still loved him. He had been something for her that she had needed that Garrus just couldn't be, though he had been what he could be for her at the time. She was thankful for her time with the drell. Garrus and Nihlus filled her needs and desires, but neither of them could take Thane's place in her heart. She prayed from time to time to the gods he had believed in for his happiness in his faiths afterlife, and in any life he may have beyond should he be kindled anew. She prayed that he was reunited with Irikah. He deserved to have some happiness after the life he'd been force into. But for all his suffering he'd found love before the end. It was, in a way, his final lesson to her. She wondered if she would see him again when she died 'across the sea'.

"For example, look at what has happened with us! Just because bad things happen, doesn't mean good things can't. So the Reapers are wiping life off the face of the galaxy, it has brought so many species together that usually hate each other to fight for a common goal. If we can survive this, a whole new future awaits us that may have taken centuries to archive."

"Such a positive out look, Captain. When did that happen?" He teased.

"Hey, can't a girl have a good day?" She smiled.

Garrus didn't answer, but he acted like he understood. The pre-fab was at their finger tips shortly after and Sonya went strait for the shower.

"How's the Normandy coming along?"

She could hear David talking through the walls. Pre-fab piece of crap.

"Good. We should be out of here in a day or two." Garrus answered.

"I hate to see you go, but it'll be good to have the Normandy back on the battle field."

The battle field. The glory of killing a Reaper, of driving them back to dark space or ridding the universe of them all together, that was her goal. Not for the glory, but for the end result. For the chance at a life that might be something increasable. It was worth fighting for. A reason that was her own, not something superimposed upon her as an Alliance soldier, or Cerberus operative, or Spectre. She turned off the water and grabbed a towel. Garrus came in before she left and jumped in the stall. She passed David in the hall. He gave her a pat on the shoulder and a grin as he went to his room on the opposite end of the pre-fab. In the room she shared with her mates, Nihlus slumbered soundly under the sheets. She crawled in next to him and he woke enough to give her room and welcome her into his arms. Moments later Garrus joined them, curling his body around her. It was warm and comfortable between the two plated and spurred raptor like aliens she called husband to her human friends. Most of them didn't understand and a few were angry with her for not taking a human mate, but it wasn't their choice or their right to judge her. Daddy Anderson accepted it. He only wanted for her happiness. Most of her core crew felt the same. She was pretty sure one was even jealous. Nestled between them for the few hours before Nihlus would rise for his shift on the Normandy, she slept soundly. Being with them and having their love made her happy.


	13. Hope

Alarms sounded through out the cavern. The unmistakable boom of weapons fire on the surface of the small moon echoed through the air. Somewhere a connecting passage to the lower levels collapsed adding it's sound to the din. Stalactites were shook loose from the roof of the caves. Hundreds died from falling rock alone. The foolish and the cowardly ran into the darkness of the caves deeper below the surface for the illusion of security. Most did not survive. Ships were maned. Defense guns still in process of being upgraded were fired. Civilians were herded to safety with the Council, except the human Councillor. David Anderson was busy seeing to those who staggard behind and to the children who'd been separated from their parents. The Council body guards tried to force him, but when he drew a gun on them they decided to assist him instead.

Kryik was already on the Normandy when the attack began. The upgrades had just been completed, but a full diagnostic had yet to be run. The Normandy would have to prove herself in battle. He no sooner had activated his omni-tool to alert Shepard and Vakarian than they appeared, ready for battle and bringing with them his armor, in the door way of the forward docking hatch. As they handed him his suit he found their hands beneath the plated garments. This was it. He locked eyes with them. Her face was hard and her throat was parched for Reaper blood. Beside her Garrus was just as steeled and his grip was firm. The three briefly pressed their foreheads together, lending their strength to the other, before heading to their stations. Joker was not far behind them.

"Can't flight without a pilot." Joker proclaimed as he settled anxiously into his seat.

"That is not entirely accurate, Mr. Moreau." EDI corrected.

"Right, whatever... Let's kick some Reaper ass!" Joker shouted excitedly.

"Don't get to excited." Kryik said behind him, now fully armored.

"We don't know if these upgrades are functional. If all goes well, we will at least match them in fire power and shielding."

"So if don't blow up we've got a chance." Joker summed.

"Yes."

"I won't let the Normandy down." Joker assured him.

"Good." Kryik nodded.

"I think this was the best convo we've had sir." Joker teased.

Kryik grunted and walked away. He wasn't dumb and he wasn't deaf. He'd heard the pilots comments made as he walked away. They didn't need to like each other. Jeff Moreau only needed to fly admirably and keep everyone on board alive, especially his family.

* * *

The Normandy roared to life on the front lines leading the defense against the attacking Reaper, at least they thought it was only one. Hoped. The Normandy was the defense that was fully upgraded. Garrus was more worried about blowing up than the equipment not working. It would either function and they would fight a more hopeful battle, or the Normandy would explode from within. That was it. He maned the newly added gun station in the cockpit. It wasn't part of the design or necessary with both Joker and EDI, but the battle would be intense. All the ones before had been. The pilot and EDI would have their hands full. It was up to him to fire the guns.

Vakarian took the controls in his talons. The felt good, felt right. Shepard and Kryik stood on either side of the pilot to monitor the information and give orders. Either of them could have been the picture in the dictionary beside the word 'warrior'. He was sure that if they could have shot lasers from their eyes they would have. The ridiculous thought eased his tension and focused his mind. He was ready. The signal to go pinged Joker's station.

"Okay, hold on to your asses!" Joker shouted.

The Normandy shot out of the crack in the moon's surface like a bolt of lighting followed by every partially upgraded ship the Alliance and Council had available. The Reaper was alone as it hovered over the surface like a giant cuttle fish firing molten metal at the surface of the moon.

"Everyone form two four squads and flank it, divide it's attention. On my mark!" Orders Captain Shepard.

The Normandy charged in. The new kinetic barriers were nearly invisible as the ship made her approach. Shepard waited for the Reaper to raise a tentacle at them.

"Mark!" Shepard shouted into the com.

The fleet of ships paired off, surrounding the Reaper in a wide circle. Joker pulled out of the line of fire just in time to miss being vaporized.

"Firing it's weapon at close range will damage itself, but stay out of reach of those arms! Old weapons distract for new weapons fire! I don't need to tell you to avoid getting hit!"

"I've got a shot. Hold her steady!" Garrus told Joker.

Vakarian didn't wait for the order to fire. He had a good shot at one of the eyes. It was kill time. He pulled the triggers and the Normandy jolted as the red beam shout out from under the cockpit. The other ships were already beating the Reaper with what may as well have been pebbles. When the Normandy's fire impacted the Reaper, cutting through it's shields, every ship with new guns took aim. The Reapers clearly didn't prepare to have their own technology turned against them. The hull was taking major damage. One of the tentacles was loosed from the main body in a series of shots. A tentacle flailed and swatted at a small group of frigates like flies. The entire division was lost, falling to crash on the surface like snow.

"Tell them to aim for the eyes! It's not like a normal ship, it can't hit what it can't see!" Garrus shouted.

"All ships, aim for the eyes! Repeat, aim for the eyes!"

Ship after ship swarmed the Reaper firing anything it had at the red glowing points along the outer edges of the Reaper. Several got to close and were knocked out of the sky by a sweeping arm. Others got to far. That was much more disastrous. A fiery shot from one tentacle exploded a ship that strayed too far out. The flying debris and molten metal took out several surrounding ships. Garrus fired again. There was only one eyes left. The Reaper was fighting blind.

"Why isn't it moving?" Joker asked allowed. "Why doesn't it just plow through us and use it's shields to destroy the fleet?"

"It's waiting for back up, it's a trap." Kryik stated calmly.

"You sound awfully calm about that, sir!" Joker said anxiously.

"He's right." Vakarian said, realizing the fact. "Once we let it know we had equal fire power it must have sent a message to the others. They know where we are now. We have to get out of here!"

"We should circle back and rescue the Council." Kryik told the Captain.

"No. I'm not leaving the battle until that thing has been taken out. We're not going to leave a wounded Reaper that can be repaired."

She open communication with the fleets.

"More are coming," She announced, "but we're not going to retreat. Not yet. Leave them a message. Show them that we will defeat them, even if we have to do it one at a time!"

Closing the chanel she nodded to Vakarian with eyes like the hull of the Reaper itself. He got the message and opened fire. Shepard thought she could hear the Reaper scream as the last of it's arms were severed from the main body and it's eyes were burned out. She thought she could hear it's death cry as it crashed into the moon below, likely destroying caverns within for kilometers around.

"All ships to the base! Now!" She ordered.

The Reaper was on fire. It would likely explode. When it did, it would take half the moon with it. There wasn't time.

"Joker, alert the Council, they need to get out of there ten minutes ago!"

The Normandy landed in the hanger of the base. Things were burning. Walls had collapsed. Rock fell from over head large enough to crush a man. She had to get the Council and as many survivors as she could. The Normandy was their best bet at survival. She had to get David. Garrus stayed to man the guns per her orders. He knew it was the right decision. No matter how much he wanted to go with her and make sure she came back, his place was here. He was covering her back like he always did. She took Kryik with her.

"Nihlus!" Garrus called to him just before he followed Shepard out the air lock. "Make sure you _both_ come back."

Nihlus held Garrus' gaze for a second. Even that was time they didn't have. He nodded, his eyes firm, to assure his mate that they would return. Then he vanished through the door, running after Shepard.

The cavern was collapsing around them. Shepard was running almost to far ahead of him to catch up. The ground shook. More rocks fell, barely missing them. They found the Council, their guards and the other survivors running toward them from the shelters that had collapsed on top of them. Shepard ran to Anderson.

"What happened, did everyone make it? We have to get you on the Normandy, now! Everyone follow me! I'll take as many as I can. There are other ships!"

They started running.

"We killed the Reaper, but more are coming." Shepard explained as they ran.

"That must have been what brought down the shelter." David panted. "We lost civilians. A few soldiers."

Shepard glanced back at the Council. None of them had escaped a cut or a bruise, but they were alive. Then something teal and red caught her eye. Something that was waving and shouting her name. It was Kolyat.

"Nihlus, get Anderson and the Council on board." She ordered.

"Where are you...?"

Anderson tried to ask, but she was gone before he could finish the sentence.

Through the crowd stampeding like frightened cows, Shepard fought to reach the son of Thane.

"Shepard!" He shouted.

"Kolyat!"

He was pushed into her by the crowd running for their lives. She caught him before he could fall and be trampled. His dark eyes met hers. For a brief moment she was reminded of Thane.

"Hurry! I'll get you on the Normandy!"

"Wait!" He shouted.

"Are you crazy!" Shepard shouted back.

"No, my wife, she's pregnant, but I can't carry her alone."

"What? Where is she?"

"I'll go get her. Wait for us!"

"You left her? You're not going alone!"

Shepard grabbed Kolyat's hand and drug him out of the crowd. She followed him as she ran back to the shelter. The roof had caved in. It was a wonder any had survived. On the steps, far from the entrance, sat a very lovely, very pregnant, young drell female. Her coloring was much lighter than Kolyat's, almost golden. When she looked up at the Captain her eyes made Shepard hesitate in her tracks for she saw the setting of the sun in them as Thane must have seen in Irikah's eyes. Kolyat must have known her thoughts, because he nodded a smiled.

"Common, we have to get her out of here." Shepard ordered.

* * *

Kryik and Anderson waited at the top of the ramp to the hangar bay. When Kryik spotted his mate with two drell, one very pregnant, he and Anderson ran to help.

"Shepard!"

"Kryik, help me."

The turian paused long enough to pick up the woman. There was no time to be careful. The cavern was cracking. It would come down on them at any moment. He ran, the woman's arms clung tightly around his neck.

"It'll be okay." He told her. I might have been a lie, but he did his best to calm the panic in the mother's eyes.

* * *

"Joker, go! Now!"

Kryik shouted the order as the air locks closed behind the last survivor. There hand't been as many as they thought. The rest of the armada was holding off the Reaper scouts that plagued the collapsing entrance to the caves.

"Everyone into FTL!" Shepard shouted over the com. "Now!"

The Normandy jumped. It would be half an hour before they knew how many, if any, survived to follow.

"Well, we didn't blow up." Joker said.

"That's great. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to take a head count and see to Kolyat and his wife."

"Wife? Kolyat?" Garrus asked, not hiding his surprise.

Shepard walked away.

"Yes. Apparently he was one of the survivors. I don't know why we never saw him before today. His wife is close to term."

Garrus' mandibles relaxed in the turian version of a jaw drop.

"Go help her. I'll take the guns." Kryik told him.

Garrus nodded and relinquished his chair. He pressed his forehead to Nihlus' as they exchanged spots. It surprised Nihlus. Garrus did not openly show that part of their life often.

"I'm glad you made it back." He said.

Nihlus looked up from the chair and nodded. Garrus left to assist Shepard and the doctors. There were a few besides Chakwas, mostly salarian. He found her in the port observatory sitting at the foot of the single bed. At the head stood Kolyat holding his wife's hand as she lay next to him very worried and very scared.

"Doctor Chakwas will be here as soon as she can." Shepard assured the drell. "Everything will be okay."

"Is she alright?" Garrus asked.

"She thought she felt a contraction, but there hasn't been one for a while." Kolyat explained.

Garrus took a seat at the desk.

"What's you're name?" Sonya asked the woman, smiling.

The woman looked up at her husband. He grinned and nodded.

"You can trust her. She's the commander I told you about."

The woman's face lit up with surprise and relief.

"I am called Rya." She smiled.

"It's good to meet you." Sonya nodded her head as a kind of half bow.

She was fascinated by the exposed swell of the woman's belly. Her belly button and smoothed out flat and the skin between her scales kept to the same coloring. She always wondered if it would be different. She saw a section jump. Rya smiled.

"The baby is moving." She said, looking up at Kolyat.

He put is had over the spot and grinned when the one inside pushed against his hand. Sonya was taken back a bit when he grabbed her hand and put it over the spot. She tired to pull back.

"It's okay." Rya told her. "I wan't you to feel him."

Sonya relaxed and let her hand rest over the smooth skin and polished scales. It was like touching a crawling snake when the baby inside moved under her touch, but very very warm.

"You know he's a boy?" She asked.

"Yes." Kolyat answered.

"Have you decided on a name?"

Rya glanced up at Kolyat. He smiled down at her, then back at Shepard with tears in his eyes.

"Thane, after my father."

The lump quickly built in her throat when she heard the name and passed into tears of her own. She let them show. It seemed to be their way. The babe moved again under her touch.

"Thane..." She whispered.


	14. Life

Everything was fine with the pregnancy, though the arrival could come at any time. Most of the armada had survived the jump. In a few hours they would rendezvous with the Quarian Flotilla, what was left of it, to continue up grades and share the technology with them. Time was more precious now than ever. The Reapers knew how to find them and knew they possessed formidable fire power and shielding. Whatever passivity they sentient ships may have had in the passed was erased when they gained that knowledge.

Shepard entered her cabin, exhausted and dirty. She left her armor in the floor as she proceeded to the wash room. She let the warm water run over her as she sat with her back in the corner and her head on her knees. She had started to doze off when the doors opened. She peeked out from between strands of wet hair to see who had come to disturb her, to tired to be modest or defensive.

"I could have been anyone." Garrus teased. "Would you still have greeted me with such nonchalantness?"

"Maybe..." Sonya groaned.

He left his armor next to hers on the floor and sat next to her under the shower head.

"Can you believe we have Thane's son and grand child on board?" He asked.

"I wish he could have met her... and the baby." Sonya said softly.

"I know..." Garrus sighed and slipped an arm around her. "I know."

* * *

He couldn't sleep, so he watched her sleep in his arms and nuzzled her. On he other side of her, Nihlus curled around her. He purred softly as he dreamt. EDI was in charge of the guns while they rested. With the Flotilla waiting near by, readying to dock with them, it gave him some mild comfort. A safety in numbers kind of thing. He wondered how the geth were holding off on their front and why Legion had not contacted them. He also worried about the rachni. The queen had promised to help, but no word had been sent. Then there was Cerberus. The Illusive Man could betray them at any time if he thought it would save humanity. It was this thought more than any other that kept Garrus awake.

"Can't sleep?"

The sound of her soft voice drew him from his worries. She gazed sleepily up at him from within the tangle of arms and legs that wrapped around her.

"No, but I'm okay. I'm resting." He told her.

"Funny, you looked like you were worrying." She smirked.

"You got me." He said.

"Would a it help you to get to sleep if we..."

Her fingers trailed over his plates to find the leathery folds that hid his ever willing member. She teased lightly, rubbing him like she might rub another woman. He purred, unable to help himself.

"Mmm... does kitty like that?" She whispered.

"Sonya, you know I do, but you should be sleeping. You need your rest." He argued.

"So do you!"

She rubbed a little harder and he purred louder and felt himself moisten.

"I could, you know..."

She brought her wet fingers to her mouth and rubbed the lubricant over her lips.

"I uh, don't know, I mean...uhm.. What if we wake up Nihlus?" Garrus stammered.

"I guess you'll have to keep it down!" She teased.

He relented and rolled over, letting her wiggle down between his legs. She kissed and licked at his folds until the blue of him emerged from it's hiding place. It did not take long for his quite purrs to be harder to control. He dug his talons into the sheets, resisting the urge to groan as she wrapped her mouth around him. He thought he could feel Nihlus' eyes on them. It wouldn't be the first time. But he never interrupted and only occasionally asked to join if not invited. Sometimes Garrus would pull back the sheets to give his mate a better view, sometimes he subtle hinted at the need for privacy by pulling the sheets higher. This time he pushed the sheets down passed her face to watch himself. If Nihlus was peeking, then that was okay. He arched his back when release came. She took all of him into her mouth, but didn't swallow. As much as he thought he would enjoy that feeling, they couldn't risk sever allergic shock over it. She left for the wash room and came back moments later. He was still hard and exposed. She mounted him with all the grace of an asari dancer and took him into her body, slow and deep.

"Sonya..." He purred.

"Shhh..." She hushed him and pressed her mouth to his.

She used him in this way until she shuddered above him, then he rolled her under him, rolling his hips into her, making her arch and gasp.

"Garrus..." She moaned his name quietly against the skin of his throat.

Her surrender was complete and wet. It surprised him when he orgasmed for the second time.

"Captain Shepard?"

EDI interrupted.

"What is it EDI, we're... what do you want?" Garrus snapped.

"The Quarian vessel Neema will be ready to link up with the Normandy in one hour. They request your presents."

"Thank you EDI. I'll be up shortly."

"You'd better go." Sonya whispered.

Garrus nuzzled her as he throbbed inside her, relishing the feel of her quivering because of him.

"I know, but I want to make sure you're satisfied."

"I'm always satisfied." She grinned.

"I'm here." Nihlus offered quietly.

Garrus glanced over at him with a knowing look in his eye. Nihlus was already fully exposed and dripping. Garrus nodded and rolled off of Sonya to allow Nihlus access, but he didn't leave right away. He watched as Nihlus spread her legs wide and settled over her. He made sure to angle the leg nearest Garrus in a way that let him watch as he pushed himself into her. It wasn't the first time for that either. Garrus stayed a little while longer to see her face and admire her body as she surrendered to her mate. To listen to her moans and his purrs and the wetness. He lapped at her nipples as they bounced slowly under the force of Nihlus' thrusts for a few moments, then nuzzled his forehead to hers. Rising from the bed, he clasped Nihlus around the neck and briefly nuzzled him as well. Then he dressed and left.

Nihlus slipped his hands under her to cradle her beneath him as he loved her, tangling his talons in her hair at the base of her skull. She moaned his name and he purred against her. He lead her to orgasm over and over until she could hardly breath, then released himself deep within her. Then gave her more until he receded out of her. He lay over, held her and stroked her hair. He nuzzled her and she kissed him.

"They're going to name the baby after Thane." She told him.

Nihlus' mandibles spread in a grin.

She averted her eyes for a moment then looked back up into the peridot glow his her lovers eyes.

"I was going to tell you both at the same time, but I'm not sure how Garrus will react." She said softly.

Nihlus' grin faded and his brow plates furrowed.

"Is there something wrong?" He asked "Are you ill?"

"No... " Her words trailed off. "I don't know how it's possible, but doctor Chakwas confirmed it before I came to bed last night."

Nihlus sat up, worried.

"It's okay... I think." She offered a weak grin. "Please, hold me like you were."

He complied, though unsettled and rigid with worry.

"I love you." She told him. "You know that right?"

"Of course."

He nuzzled her and took on of her hands in his.

"And I you. Now what's this about?"

"We're... the doc and I, We're 99% sure that..." She took a deep breath and let it out slowly."Well, we think I'm pregnant."

"I can see where you would be concerned." He said, shock keeping his voice calm.

A few silent moments passed. He didn't move or speak. He hardly breathed. Sonya began to feel uncomfortably nervous.

"We can't have any babies until the Reaper threat is removed. I'm going down to help Garrus." Nihlus said decidedly and abruptly left the bed.

"Just stay here. I'll sent the doctor to check on you. Don't worry, I wont' tell him unless you ask me to. I'll be right back, okay? You'll be okay..."

He rushed about the room dressing and touching things, but doing nothing with them. Sonya watched, amused from the bed.

"Nihlus, I'm pregnant not ill. I don't need to be on bed rest." She smiled.

"Yes, but..." He paused, realizing he was talking as fast as a salarian. He settled on the edge of the bed next to her and cradled her head in one hand. He slipped his talons up into her hair and nuzzled her.

"I love you. I'm going to take care of you... and our child." He told her and placed a hand over her belly.

"It could be Garrus'." She pointed out hesitantly.

"It's still ours. We're a family." He grinned.

"But how will we raise it? Traditional turian values don't have a place for... what we are."

"Polygamist?" Nihlus stated.

"Yes..." She said and averted her eyes.

"We'll figure it out." He assured her. "For now I need to make sure the galaxy will be a safer place for our baby to be born into."

He nuzzled her once more with eyes closed. Then left for the command deck. His words comforted her, but did not ease her worry. She put a hand to her belly where a turian seed grew in her human womb. A single tear left her eye to darken the sheets.


	15. Storms in the Calm

Shepard walked the halls of the Flotilla in a full bio-suit. Tali and Garrus would meet her in engineering. She was curious why the Neema had requested Garrus instead of her, but at the time she had other things on her mind.

The old, battered doors of engineering hissed open. She could see the two of them hovering over a console arguing over some manifold or something. She wasn't the techy. Another reason she liked having Garrus around. Sure she could hack a security system, but anything mechanical more complicated than how to hot wire a car was better left to others.

"What are you two fighting about now?" Shepard said as she came up behind them.

"Shepard! It's good to see you!" Tali exclaimed as she turned and hugged the captain. "I'm so glad you're here. These new upgrades, if we can manage them, should at least put us on a level playing field with the Reapers. I guess it was a good thing we kept the base?"

"In hind sight, yes. At the time my reasons were... more personal." Shepard said.

"Of course. I didn't mean to... Well, let's get to the task at hand, shall we? Garrus seems to think we should use a ..."

"I don't _think_. I _know_." Garrus rudely interrupted. His facial expressions were hidden by his helmet, but Shepard could picture them pretty well according to his muffled tone of voice..

"If you used that piece of_ junk_," He pointed angrily at the display, "you're going to short out your _power relays_ and be dead in the water. _DEAD_! _Understand_? Or does that not _translate_ into _quarian_?"

"Now you listen to me, you _bos'tet_, I've been working on _this ship _for _just as long_ as _you've _been on the _Normandy_. I_ think_ I_ know my ship_!"

Garrus started to say something that would probably be much more insulting when Shepard decided it was a good time to interrupt.

"Okay, okay... I think everybody needs a break. Let's go get some lunch or something."

"Yeah, that sounds appetizing, watching her shove a straw of gray matter into her suit and listening to her slurp up her liquid dietary requirements. I'm starving!" Garrus stated sarcastically and crossed his arms.

"What the _hell_ do _you _eat? They look like giant bugs!" Tali shot back.

"And they're so good too. Nice and hot and crunchy, _mmmmmmmm_!" Garrus teased.

"You two better quit or I'm going to think you're flirting!" Shepard said with a smirk and crossed her own arms to make a point.

Garrus immediately stood a little straiter.

"Bosh'tet." Tali quipped.

"You too, please." Shepard raised a brow at her friend.

"Fine." Tali sighed.

"You know, I'd hoped that you two could learn to get along. You're certainly old enough to figure out how to stop acting like children." Shepard teased.

"Yeah, yeah, okay... you've made your point. Where do we go for bugs and paste?" Garrus grumbled.

* * *

It took months for all the upgrades to be completed. Constantly on the move to avoid being discovered by the Reapers slowed progress and made it difficult to complete outer hull reinforcement. After much debate and deliberation, Shepard and Anderson convinced the Flotilla to relinquish one of their ships for the Council, their guards and soldiers, and the survivors they'd found so far. The ship was small, but would accommodate the requisition, and was well armed and shielded in the case of an attack. Another moon or astroid would need to be found. The Council could not stay within the militant body and risk destruction. The night before the members to be transported, Rya delivered Thane Atmin Krios. Atmin meaning 'in memory of' or 'in honor of' Thane. Kolyat had asked the Captain to share the birth with his family because she had been important to his father. Shepard had the honor of giving the baby to Rya after he had been cleaned and examined for health. She almost couldn't give up the little bundle. He cooed at her with his tiny mouth. His scales were so small, like diamond dust on his skin. His coloring was pale green, but would darken over then next year. He looked so much like his grandfather with similar markings to his mother. Sonya wondered if she was holding the rekindling of the Thane she knew. Gingerly handing the baby over to his parents, Shepard found another reason that was hers to fight. A few days latter a flutter in her belly would remind her of one closer to home than any other.

* * *

The armada was building. After the up grades had been completed, the fleets of ships moved out in search of their enemy. Instead they found the geth and the rachni. They were working together and had suffered many casualties as had the Alliance and the Council races. It took some convincing, mostly of the Flotilla, to join forces with the geth. Shepard had hope of meeting Legion, but since he returned to his people after rewriting the heretics, his programs and information gathered by him had been shared. When she asked about him they would answer; 'We are geth', 'We are Legion'. The one that she knew was now all of them. She understood, but she didn't. The human in her wanted to cling to a single identity, a single individual. Among the geth, this was not a concept. They understood it, but did not share it. Even though they all had his memories, she felt as though she had lost a friend.

* * *

She was far enough along in the pregnancy that she was starting to show. She could still pull off the 'bloated' excuse when asked. Garrus still didn't know. Nihlus was beginning to suggest that he be told soon, and she would agree then offer a reason not to. She didn't tell anyone, but she wanted to know whose baby it was. Nihlus would accept the child because it was hers, but she was unsure how Garrus would react. He held a strong family pride, though he rarely expressed it. Would he accept the child if it was Nihlus'? Would he insist on giving it the Vakarian name if it was his? Would he want to continue their odd family? All these questions plagued her long into the night as she lay in his arms and traced a finger over the blue markings on his lighter colored metallic carapace. Early the next morning, Shepard rose to go see Doctor Chakwas and a salarian doctor that was working in Mordin's old lab. Dr. Jeron specialized in studying interspecies relations. It was a coincidence that Shepard didn't trust, but she needed his knowledge if her child was going to survive. Her biggest concern at the moment was the difference in her amino-acid make up and the child's. So far there had been no detectable problems, so no counter measures had been taken. The further the pregnancy continued, the closer Chakwas monitored her. Today Shepard would learn, among other things, the results of the DNA match tests. Her palms were sweaty and her fingers flexed nervously. Nihlus had offered to go with her, but she didn't want to raise Garrus' suspicions that something was wrong.

"Ah! There you are Captain."

Dr. Jeron greeted her with a wave of a blue three fingered hand as she entered the med-bay. Dr. Chakwas sat calmly at her desk.

"Good morning, Captain. How are you feeling this morning?" Chakwas asked her as she turned toward her in her chair.

"I'm feeling a little queazy, but nothing sever." Sonya answered.

She took a seat across from the doctor on one of the beds. Her stomach fluttered and she thought she might vomit, but she didn't.

"Looking a bit pale." The salarian noted. "It is to be expected. As this is your first child, I would normally offer advice on what to expect, but no way to know under the circumstances. Which news would you prefer to hear first?"

He reminded Sonya of a blue, speckled Mordin with both horns. His bronze ringed eyes seemed excited. She felt like she was some sort of fascinating experiment for him. It helped to have Chakwas there with her as a humanizing element.

"The good news." Sonya smirked.

The salarian blinked at her.

"There is no _bad _news, Captain." Chakwas told her. "We have a few concerns, naturally. Yours is a very _unusual_ pregnancy to say the least."

"I understand." Sonya nodded. "Well, let's start with why I've got a bun in the oven to begin with. Any more progress on _that_?"

"One should never leave cooking food unattended, Shepard!" Dr. Jeron exclaimed.

Sonya laughed. "Not literally. It's a figure of speech humans sometimes use when addressing pregnancy."

"Ah, yes... should have realized." Dr. Jeron muttered and busied his hands with his omni-tool running scans over her midsection.

"Well, Captain, I can tell you that the child seems to be developing along turian genealogy. The fascinating part is that the nano technology Cerberus used to help put you back together have been suppling the fetus with the proper amino acids. As long as they continue to do so, we shouldn't have to worry about that. There is some risk that you may go into annaphylactic shock, but it is a very low risk. If you were going to have a reaction it's likely that it would have already happened." Chakwas explained.

"You may begin experiencing strange carvings, beyond what a human may ordinarily experience." Jeron added. "Do you wish to know the gender of the child?"

His omni-tool paused over one side of her abdomen.

"That part wouldn't be developed yet, would it?" Sonya asked, surprised.

"Can tell you based on genetic sampling, not by visual confirmation." Jeron explained.

"Okay, sure." Sonya shrugged.

"He is a health boy." Jeron grinned at her.

She grinned back. Salarian smiles always made her uneasy. They didn't look quite natural.

"That's great news." She told him.

She hesitated before asking the question that ran through mind like a stock ticker. She wiped the sweat on her palms off on her pants, that were starting to get a little snug. She would have to tell Garrus soon. 'Bloating' was not going to pacify him forever.

"Whose is it?" She asked.

"Understandable to wonder. Polyandrous relationships complicated. Polyandrous relationship with turians even more so! Unheard of! And with a human! You're family has taken _leaps_ into the future of interspecies relations!"

"Thanks, I think." Sonya said and leaned away slightly. He was smiling even bigger now and his eyes were wide with excitement.

"Well?" She pressed.

Jeron looked like he might pop a gasket. She'd never seen a salarian doctor so excited.

"That's a difficult question to answer." Chakwas said. "It seems that exposure to the cave moss is capable of some interesting effects which may have contributed to the conception in the first place."

"_What?_"

Sonya nearly fell off the bed.

"It appears that your child bears genetic markers and DNA coding from both paternal partners."

"Hhh..." Sonya felt faint. "How is that _possible_?"

"How is any of this possible?" Chakwas grinned. "The preliminary studies the salarians have done on the moss samples they collected are inconclusive. We don't know anything for sure. All we know is you and your husbands were exposed during intercourse, you've conceived, and the child bears DNA from all three of you. He may be the first turian to have hair or brown eyes or more than three fingers. The implications are unknowable until we see the development."

"_Spirits_..." Sonya breathed. Now she understood why Jeron was so giddy.

"I... how do I tell them?" She wondered aloud.

"I can't help but feel partially responsible." Chakwas told her. "After all, I suggested the idea to Nihlus in the first place. I had no idea that everyone would agree to it or that it would lead us here, but it is amazing and wonderful."

The doctor smiled at her. She seemed genuinely happy about the situation. But she wasn't the one growing a freak inside of her.

"Thank you doctors... I... I have to go."

Sonya left, grabbing an apple on her way up to her cabin. She threw the empty core away in the trash receptor when she walked through to doors to see her boys still asleep in the bed. She was still tired herself, more than she should have been, but the new information throbbed in her mind. She drank some water and checked her messages. There was a heavily encrypted one from Anderson.

D.S. S.

We are safe.

L. D.A.

D.S.S.; Dearest, Sonya Shepard. L. D. A.; Love, David (daddy) Anderson. It was his way. Simple, safe and let her know what she needed to know. She wouldn't be able to respond or tell him about his 'grandchild', but she hoped that he would get to hold the baby when he was born without hiding in a cave on some god forsaken rock. A warm, taloned hand on her shoulder pulled her eyes from the screen. She looked up into the strong face of the Spectre who had done more than train her for the honor of joining his elite group.

"It's a boy." She smiled.

His mandibles spread wide in a smile.

"He's yours..." She told him. His smile widened. "He's Garrus' too."

"Of course he is. We're a family."

Nihlus knelt by her chair and looked up at her. He ran a hand lovingly through her hair.

"I'm glad you feel that way, but that's not what I meant." She corrected. Nihlus' brow plates knitted.

"Is the child well?" He asked, concerned.

"He's okay. He's mostly turian. The nanos are making dextro-amino acids for him." she paused, flexing her fingers. "There was something about the moss in the caves. They're not sure what caused it but somehow..." She paused again and he took her hands in his.

"It's okay. Whatever it is, we'll get through it." Nihlus assumed her.

She grinned at his tender heart, but she doubted he would feel so open when he heard what she had to tell him.

"You both are his genetic father. He has DNA from both of you and myself. They're not sure what will happen with his development with two turian fathers and human thrown in the mix."

Her heart felt as though it had stopped beating in her chest when she saw his pupils shrink to the size of needle points. He released one of her hands to fall back and rest his shoulders against the wall. It couldn't have been a worse time for Garrus to walk up the short set of stairs as see the looks on their faces.

"What's going on?" He asked cautiously.

"Garrus, you'd better sit down." Nihlus advised him. "There's something you should know."

Garrus took up a spot on the floor next to the open shower room door. He sat ,knees up just as Nihlus did, with his back to the wall.

"Hit me."

Sonya glanced down at Nihlus. He nodded, but kept his eyes glued to the hand that rested over hers. He gave it a squeeze. She squeezed back, but hers didn't let up. She gripped his palm hard as she prepared to deliver the news to her more short tempered mate. Her eyes flicked to his and his blue eyes held her with his worry over what would come out of her mouth.

"I'm pregnant. He has DNA from both of you and myself."

"_What_?" Garrus said and activated his omni-tool to check his translator. "Say that again, I think I may have a malfunction."

Sonya tightened her grip on Nihlus' hand. It was starting to really hurt, but he let her do it.

"I'm pregnant with our son. He has DNA from both you and Nihlus as well as myself."

Garrus' neck lost color. He sat silent for a long time, staring at her as if trying to rewind time and change the past. She almost wished he had started yelling and breaking things that this. When she began to worry that he might not ever speak to her again, he averted his eyes and stood up to full height.

"I... need some time." He said, and left the room.

She knew better than to follow after him, but she worried what he might do. Nihlus never left her side. Even as they showered, dressed and proceeded to the command deck. But he didn't speak a word outside of professional conversation. Garrus avoided them, and did so quite well. She never saw frill or plate of him the rest of the day. She knew they didn't blame her, but she couldn't help feeling guilty and responsible for what had happened. If she hadn't brought Nihlus back, if she had aborted the pregnancy; it wasn't the best timing, is she had kept her distance when things between herself and Garrus started becoming more than friendship, if she had found more convincing evidence for the Council before the Reapers crossed into the milky way, if she had just done something differently then perhaps none of this would have happened. Nihlus seemed t be sensing her thoughts as his bright eyes glanced at her for a second, then back to the galaxy map.

"Don't blame yourself, my love."

He spoke low so that no one else could hear and put his hand gently over hers on the rail. It was the last thing he said to her before she climbed into bed with him that night. Garrus remained hidden and otherwise occupied with anything work related well into the early morning hours the next day.


	16. Sparing

There was no warning. No sensors detecting their approach. Even the geth were taken by surprise. Ships on all sides were lost in the initial attack before the new shields could be brought on line. It was almost as if the Reapers had simply appeared out of space itself. Some sort of cloaking technology perhaps. It was not an ability that had been displayed before. With no contact from Cerberus since Miranda delivered the upgrade blue prints, it made everyone suspect that they were aiding the Reapers in exchange for their own survival. It was a foolish bargain on Cerberus' part if it were true. The Reapers were not interested in other life forms. Only in any purpose that might serve themselves. The Illusive Man was not one to be foolish. That more than anything gave Shepard cause for alarm in regards to the organization.

The Normandy veered hard to port to avoid weapons fire from the lead ship. Harbinger himself was heading the attack and he was bent on destroying Shepard and her ship. Garrus fired the main guns. The blast hit the scarab like ship, but only inflicted marginal damage. Shepard ran up behind him. It was the first time she'd seen him since he'd left the Loft.

"They're taking damage, but so are we." He told her.

"We've lost three geth ships since the shields went up, four quarian. The Neema is still in play. I'm pretty sure we've lost at lest one and the volis are down to one." Joker informed her.

"Give those bastards all we've got. The end of the Reapers begins today!"

She couldn't have known how right she was because in her own mind in was a lie to rally the troops. Though many ships and many more lives were lost that day, Harbinger did not leave the battle field. It was an inspirational victory and the beginning of a hard war in what had begun as a harvest.

Recovering from the battle took days. The volis forces were decimated. The Alliance lost four ships, including Admiral Hackett's vessel. The Council races as a whole lost ten ships. The rachni's forces were depleted by a third of their compliment and the geth totaled four ships to the list of destroyed. The Flotilla's numbers had been cut in half. The Neema had been ripped apart. Few of the crew survived. Tali and Kal' Reager were among them. Non-Council races had too few ships from the start being hit hardest before the Citadel was destroyed. Their numbers were only marginally effected. Services for the fallen were held aboard the lead ship for their people's representation. After the bodies were shot into the system's suns to prevent the remains from being used by the Reapers, the armada hid on or near various moons in the system until repairs could be made.

It had been a long few days. Shifts were scheduled around the clock. The crew ran itself ragged to beat the dead line for scheduled departure. It was only a goal, but they intended to keep it. None worked harder than the Captain and her turian officers. Chakwas had to order Shepard to bed on several occasions. Once after a dizzy spell that sent the captain to the floor.

The family spoke little during the repairs, though Nihlus still offered his silent support. Garrus had yet to join them in their bed since that night. Neither Nihlus nor Sonya attempted to persuade him. And Sonya did not pursue relations with either, though Nihlus did continue to hold her and keep her warm and nuzzle her. It was easier for him in many ways. He was not a dominate house hold among his people. His name was associated with being an outsider before he was a known Spectre. Garrus had those issues to consider along with whatever personal feelings bound themselves around his heart and mind. The night before the armada was ready to move on, he came to their bed and wrapped himself around them.

The next morning Sonya woke to find herself alone. On the bed side table she found a data pad. Her belly was rounder now and she had to scoot herself over to the edge of the bed to reach it. The note read thusly;

Sonya,

Gone sparring. Will return soon.

Don't worry, we'll both come back alive.

Garrus

"Great." She mumbled.

Sonya slowly got out of the bed and went strait to the toilet. She never wanted to be pregnant again with any species if it meant constant trips to the porcelain throne. She showed and dressed, trying not to worry about the two of them maiming each other in the hanger bay. Whether it was stress relief, dominance or right of father hood she didn't know. Didn't want to know. She was afraid that if she did know it would make her worry worse. After an hour of pacing behind Joker's chair as he prepared for the jump he finally turned the chair around to face her.

"What is it? Why are you wearing a hole in my hull? Do you want to get spaced again?"

She shot him a look that could have taken out a Reaper in a single shot.

"Okay, bad joke, but still? You're wearing off the finish. Go down there. I'd bet money on it that it's just good old fashioned fun. Kelly's supposed to tell me who wins. There's a running bet. I've got my money on the Spectre! He was trained by Saren after all. Bein' a renegade on Omega doesn't compare to being best buds with the guy who was helping to destroy the galaxy_ and _tried to shoot him in the head! I mean, how do you dodge a point black shot to the back of the head! That's gotta be worth something in the ring, right?"

"People are gambling on the spar?" Shepard asked, not quite shocked, but more disappointed.

"Yeah! You want in?" Joker grinned.

"No. But you may have to change your bid. I'm going down there and it's not to watch."

She stormed off toward the elevator without waiting to hear Jokers snide comments. If there were bets being taken, then it was no friendly sparring match. They were out for blood. The doors hissed shut and the car stared down the shaft. If they didn't kill each other, damn it all, she might just kill them both herself.

When she could hear the shouting and cheering before the doors even opened she wished she could have gone right back up to the command deck. But instead she took the steps to push through the crew to stand, round belly protuding out into the empty space, at the edge of the ring.

Garrus's face was ferocious, while Nihlus' could have been carved from the hardest metal in exitance. Both of them had bloody wounds from scratches and bites wearing nothing but traditional sparing robes which were little more than loin cloths. She watched for a few moments while the two of them proceeded to beat each other senseless. She had to admit she was curious to see who would win, but when there was a little more than just blood on the floor as faces were smashed together in a grapple that would likely end up ripping someone's mandible off she decided that was the end of it. She stepped into the ring. It may as well have been a varren pit. It was something one simply shouldn't do.

"_What are you doing_?" She shouted.

"Sonya, get back to the upper decks." Nihlus ordered.

"Get outta here!" Garrus shouted at her.

The two of them growled and glared at the other.

"_I'm_ the Captain on this boat and_ I _give the order!. Stand down, _both _of you, _now!_"

Shes knew full well this sort of behavior was allowed on turian ships and it was part of their culture, but the note had said they would both come back alive. Alive but in a comma was not her idea of an acceptable out come. When her orders went unheeded she did the only thing she could think to do. She left. But she didn't stay gone for long.

* * *

"Captain, did you hear about the fight down in the hanger bay?" Jacob asked as she entered the armory.

She didn't answer him and went strait for the guns tables.

"Captain? Captain what are you doing?"

Shepard selected the M-622 Avalanche and walked out. When she re-entered the ring wielding a weapon everyone hit the ground except the two bloody turians.

"Are you two done beating the holy fucking hell out of each other?"

The didn't answer. Nihlus attempted a throat punch and Garrus countered and dropped him with a leg sweep. Nihlus promptly sunk his teeth into Garrus' ankle.

"Guess that's a 'no'."

She fired the gun and froze both of them solid. They would be released from the ice in a few hours under a heat lamp, but until then they had time to 'cool off'.

* * *

**sorry for the pun, but I couldn't help it.**


	17. Names

Garrus and Nihlus sat shivering on the sofa in her cabin wrapped up in thermal blankets and drinking a weak, hot tea. Sonya stood across from the, the low table and floating orb between them. Her belly had gotten bigger since the last time they saw her and she had a new scar above her right eye from a battle with the Reapers. Her arms were crossed and her face was glowering down at them.

"So, either of you two want to tell me why you were beating the piss out of each other?" She asked.

"It was just a sparring match, Sonya." Garrus defended.

"Really. It didn't look like one. It looked like you were trying to kill each other. And don't tell me you weren't. So what was it hum?"

Garrus opened his mouth again, but she cut him off before the sound to power the words left his throat.

"And don't you dare tell me it's over who gets to be the daddy, cause I'll drop both of you out the nearest air lock and not look back. You're both the father. You can deal with that or you can't, but I'll not have this disrupting my ship more than it already has. It's both or neither. Do you understand?" She shouted

It wasn't a question. The fathers sat, silent and ashamed.

"I don't want apologies." She said after a few moments, much calmer. "I want to see and hear the two of you accept the fact and get over it. Nothing can change it."

The turians looked at another and briefly nudged foreheads. Then returned to sulking over their tea.

"Good. Now Dr. Chakwas and Dr. Jeron both believe I have about a month left to go because the baby is fully developed." She waddled her way between them and sat down. "Now we need to come up with a name."

The thought put a smile on both father's faces. Names filled the night like stars in the sky, as well as arguments for and against various names.

"Taevus Vakarian. Sounds strong!" Garrus argued.

"Why should your family's name be the one he keeps?" Nihlus growled.

"Because my family is one of hight standing. When the Reapers are defeated it will be the Vakarian house that will rebuild the empire!"

"Lofty goals there, Garrus..." Sonya grumbled as she sat between the two.

"What about Cornelius or_ Craig_?" She teased.

They both paused in their arguments to stair at her. Garrus raised a brow.

"_Craig_?" He scoffed.

"What? What's wrong with Craig?" She glanced over at him with her face still in her hands.

"Craig, Sonya? Really? He's turian. It's a human name." Garrus argued.

She sat up then, slow and with knitted brow.

"Why can't he have a human name? He's a third me ya know!" She glared at him.

"Okay, he can have a human name. But he's two thirds turian. His name should reflect that." Garrus said.

"Faustus?" Nihlus offered.

"And what would his family name be?" Sonya asked, knowing the subject was unresolved.

"Kryik. Faustus Kryik!" Nihlus nodded with certainty.

"No!." Garrus objected.

"What about some kind of compromise?" Sonya offered. "Like...hummm, us...us.. rus, lus, Sontus? Sirrus? Niga'ya? Vekarrem David Kryik? Rihlus Vakarian?"

She racked her brain trying to think of something they would agree on. She was to the point, in one nights time, that she didn't care anymore.

"I like Rihlus." Nihlus said.

"Yes, of course you do, you self righteous..."

"Garrus!" Sonya cut him off. "Play nice."

"Okay, Rihlus. What do you like Garrus?" She continued.

"What will be the family name?" He asked.

"I havn't decided yet." She said. "It might be Shepard."

She grinned when their necks turned pale.

"If it's not Vakarian then I like Vekarrenm." He stated, crossing his arms. "If it is Vakarian, then I like Taevus."

"Okay. Now, can we go to bed?" She whined. "We've been at this for hours and I'm exhausted."

The turians smiled at the little human who rubbed her big, dark eyes with many little fingers and yawned. Nihlus scooped her off the sofa and they all climbed into the bed, sandwiching her in the middle and went to sleep.

* * *

**Thanks everyone for your ideas! They helped out a lot! Special thanks to acethebatdog2039,** **Gixxer600,** **nuttex**,** sandradee27, Rocketfist, jen4306, sever-black, WitchWeaver, Inverness, Sharem, PurgatoryHeart** **and** **salarian scientist**


	18. Worries

It really was quite something when she thought about it. One was an outcast who became a Spectre, and the other was of a family name in good standing on the Citadel and the turian home world of Palavan. Vakarian would still be a name that garnered respect among other turians on it's own, as would Kryik due to his accomplishments. But when it was known that they were with a human, it may not matter who_ she_ was. And that they were involved in a polygamist relationship was worse. She was happy about the pregnancy, with or without them. The 'father' thing was still an issue, but they could only take it a day at a time. Her worry began to be more about what her child's life would be like being the only one of his kind in the universe. He was truly unique. That made her think of the Collectors and subsequently the Reapers. He would be a prime target if the Reapers ever found out he existed. All the more reason to destroy them before she came to term, which could be any day. Sonya nuzzled into Nihlus for comfort as the thoughts taunted her. Somehow being surrounded by teeth, spurs, claws and plates made her feel a little safer, but she knew it was an illusion. Even in their sleep the raptor like species would appear ferocious to those who did not know them, but she knew them and how vulnerable they could be. They were just as mortal, though they acted as if they were not. It was part of what she loved about them, but it to was an illusion. Nihlus was proof that they could die. Garrus bore the scars of his near death experience in plain view every day. She rolled half way to him to caress the fibrous tissue that marked his face. If only she'd been faster, or hadn't left him at all. He was lucky to be alive. She felt lucky to have him. She also felt guilty. She had two of the best of what Palavan had to offer in her bed. She was such a man hog! Smiling to herself at the thought, she traced a finger over Nihlus' face paint. Of corse she was bias, but she thought his was the most beautiful of the designs, at least on him. He pulled it off well. Garrus couldn't have made the blue markings he wore any more attractive. They just worked for them. Other turians baring the same marks just didn't look as attractive in them. But again, she was bias.

She cuddled against Nihlus once more, trying to sleep. But the baby was keeping her awake rolling and poking her. She would likely go for a c-section just because of the possibility of fringe and spur. There would be no scars thanks to that lovely bit of machinery she'd purchased for her face, but recovery would take longer. Plus, she didn't know the first thing about infant turians. Much less hybrid miracle ones. What would he eat? drink? Could she nurse him? Would she? Sonya began to feel worse about putting her child through so much hardship and he wasn't even born yet. She tried to bury her face in Nihlus' chest to hide from her thoughts, but it didn't work. When the silent alarms started flashing she felt more tired than ever as the dread of what was about to happen fell on her like a net of rocks.

Nihlus and Garrus were up in seconds, dressed and running to their stations. Sonya was a little slower. Halfway to the door the two stopped and came back to help her. She was hardly in any condition to Command, but there was little choice. Reapers had been spotted. They needed to prepare for battle.

* * *

She felt so useless clinging to Joker's head rest and giving orders. She was trained to be a soldier; fire guns, blaze blue with biotic furry, annihilate her enemy in hand to hand if need be. She could utilize none of that against the Reapers as they floated off the starboard bow firing at her and the armada. Vakarian was guns, Joker was nav., set up, defensive and offensive maneuvering (assisted by EDI of corse who also ran cybertronic warfare), Kryik was strategy. What was she? A dumpster for old Prothean knowledge that didn't help them win battles. Sure she had tactical skills, but it seemed redundant with the turians around. With all the motion and noise and gunfire, the little one inside her was calm as ever in the heat of battle. He must have gotten that from Nihlus. She would have smiled if the Normandy wasn't dodging molten metal projectiles.

Joker pulled hard to port, avoiding debris from a destroyed vessel; Alliance. Many more losses and there wouldn't _be_ any Alliance ships left, save the Normandy. Joker handled her well and so far they had only suffered minor damage.

Garrus fired the guns scoring a direct hit to a critical area. It looked like the Reaper had lit a gastrointestinal release. Garrus laughed as well as Joker. She wasn't surprised. Men could be so immature. When the fire suddenly seemed to disappear, the two stopped laughing and resumed battle face. A few moments later EDI offered a warning.

"Mr. Moreau, the Reaper is sustaining massive internal damage due to wide spread fire from in intake manifolds and will likely explode when the heat build up reaches critical levels. I suggest a clearance distance for the armada of at least one light year."

"Understood," Shepard answered for him. "Joker, relay the intel and get us the hell outta here!"

"Aye, aye, ma'm. Just point me in a direction." Joker replied.

"Illium. They won't go looking twice where they've already harvested and destroyed."

"Yes, ma'm."

* * *

Earth had been hard to see, but even harder was Palavan. It was the only time she'd ever seen Garrus shed a tear. It had quickly turned to anger. That night he told her about his family in detail for the first time. How his mother had been sick and about his sister; Solana. Sonya wished she could have met them. She woke at some point in the night to find him quietly mourning them into his pillow. She never told him she knew about that. It was a stolen moment that she felt guilty for stumbling upon. She'd wanted to comfort him, but wasn't sure how. Knowing that he knew she was there for him only made it worse when he'd seemed determine to handle it on his own. He still struggled, but he was pasted the tears. Those had dried up long before Nihlus had woken from his slumber. Now she looked down on another desecrated world. She had no attachment to the world itself, but the sheer number of lives that had been lost there shook her. It was where she'd met Thane. It was where Nihlus had died. For that part she was sorry he had to set foot on the planet again. She worried about him. It was also home to Liara and Liara's mate; Feron. She hoped the two of them had survived somehow, but in the years since Illium had been hit she'd never heard from or saw her friends. As it was with Garrus' family, no proof to show death or escape, she assumed they were dead.

Most of the armada made it. Several scout teams were sent out to look for anything they could use for repairs, supplies ect. They also searched for any survivors that may have come to Illium or simply avoided death during the first attack and had not been found in previous sweeps. It wasn't likely, but any chance of finding people was a welcome one. The galaxy would need re-populated and rebuilt when the Reapers were defeated.

Shepard wanted to go down and look for Liara and Feron, but in her condition the doctor forbade it. She would have gone anyway, but Garrus and Nihlus were adamant about her staying behind and threatened to mutiny and lock her in her cabin just to keep her safely aboard. They went in her stead and she occupied the gunner's chair while they were gone and made Joker very uncomfortable with her moderately larger belly so near the firing controls.

* * *

They could have been anyone with the helmets on, hiding their faces, as they waded through melted metal and ash that was probably more remains of people than anything else. It wasn't something they wanted to think about.

"I think we're near where Liara's apartment used to be." Garrus said.

He poked a a large rock that looked familiar, like it was in a display case in her home or something. Or it could have been wishful thinking. He wanted to find them for Sonya, find them alive. Help give her some hope, not that he had much himself. It was hard to be happy about bringing his son into a galaxy that might not be around much longer.

"Do you really think they survived?" Nihlus scoffed.

"No, probably not... But I'm still going to look." Garrus replied.

"Of corse. I'm not suggesting... never mind." Nihlus shook his head.

He was too worried about Sonya to concentrate. He kept wondering if she would go into labor without him being there, or if the Reapers would find the armada while he and Garrus were on the surface, or if she or the child would survive delivery and what they would do after if they did. He wasn't prepared to care for a turian child, much less a hybrid one. None of his father's wise words gave him any comfort. Walking over the remains of the dead with the empty stench of old destruction didn't help either. Knowing the Reapers would be back to clean up the mess helped even less. In fact, that made it worse.

"There's nothing here." He told Garrus. "There will be less than nothing when the Reapers are done with it. Let's go back to the ship."

"Are you okay?" Garrus asked.

Nihlus glanced over at the black and blue armor that spoke to him through a com link in the helmet. He wondered why Garrus wasn't more distraught. Maybe it was because Garrus hadn't died here. Underneath it all, the ash and the worries was the moment of fear he'd felt when he realized he was going to die. In a way he was selfishly glad the planet was blackened. It helped keep the memories a little fuzzy. He would never forget the pain. It didn't plague him or give him night mares. Maybe it should have, but it didn't. He did, however, recall the pain from time to time and wince as if the memory would bring the experience to life. He had read some of Sonya's reports. He did not envy the perfect memory of drell. Not if it meant reliving moments like those.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Let's just get back. I've got this feeling like... Let's just get back."

"Okay."


	19. Percent

For once Nihlus' intuition had simply been in his head and not a reality. Though Joker might have disagreed. Having Shepard sitting in the gunner's chair telling him about the pregnancy and trying to describe how truly alien it felt to have something moving and growing inside her was enough to make him queazy himself. When Kryik and Vakarian walked in through the forward docking hatch Joker spun around in his chair so fast the two thought he was going to fly right out of it an run for his life.

"Oh! You're back. Well... we were fine without ya, just one thing though. Next time, please, please, please , pleeeeease take her with you!"

"I thought we were having a nice conversation, Joker. What's the matter?" Shepard teased.

She knew exactly what she was doing. Just a bit of fun at Joker's expense. She imagined her boys were smiling with their own amusement inside their helmets. However, they weren't smiling when they removed them. If a turian could look pale, Nihlus did. She left the chair and made her way over to him. He nuzzled her forehead. Sonya wrapped an arm around his waist and walked away.

"See ya latter Joker." Garrus said and he moved to follow them.

"Sea ya!" Joker smiled, then cupped one hand around his mouth and huskily whispered; "Thank you!"

Garrus just shook his head. He liked Joker's sense of humor, most of the time, and he hand't been there to be tortured by a pregnant Shepard, but it didn't make it funny.

* * *

Nihlus sat on the sofa with his arms crossed over his chest as he leaned against the back of the couch. He pushed his feet against the edge of the immobile low table. His eyes were closed, his head rolled back. Sonya sat next to him. She'd brought him some tea from the dextro side of the cabinets in the kitchen and set it on the table. It remained untouched in the silence of the room. She waited patiently, just being there in case he needed her or wanted to talk. Garrus sat at the console on the desk on the upper level so as to also be available, but give them some privacy. Eventually Nihlus uncrossed his arms and snuck one around her waist, drawing her closer to him. She lay her head on him, cradled between his chest and his shoulder, as the gentle persuasion of his free hand. He wanted to feel her near, to hold her. It comforted him to comfort her, though she didn't need it as much. He stroked her cheek with is thumb for a few moments, then let his hand fall from her face to rest over the swell of her belly. He felt the child inside rollover and it make his mandible flutter. He'd felt it a few times before, shared the moment with the other father, but this moment was just his and hers. A bonding moment. He turned his head to nuzzle her. Briefly he opened his eyes to look at her and watch the flesh move when the child moved. Yes, he had died, but he lived again because of her. Now he lived for the future that grew in her. He wondered just how much of the child really was him or it the DNA was truly evenly divided among the parents. He made a mental note to go down and have a look at the actual results of the test later that day, before the armada left orbit around Illium.

* * *

"Nihlus, I wasn't expecting to see you today. Are you feeling well?" Dr. Chakwas asked as he entered the room.

"Yes, doctor. I am well. I was wondering if I could have a look at Sonya's pregnancy data."

"You know I can't let you do that without her permission." Chakwas shook her head. "I'm sorry."

"I only want to see the percentages of the paternity tests." He told her.

"I understand your desire to know how much of yourself is in the offspring, but I still can't allow you access. I hope you understand." Chakwas refused him again. "It's nothing personal. You're not the only father with questions."

"Yes. Thank you." Nihlus nodded and turned to leave.

So, Garrus was seeking the information as well. He wondered if the other turian had tried hacking into the system. He didn't doubt it, and went strait to the elevator. He would need a console in engineering.

When the doors to main engineering hissed open the few crewmen inside only glanced up at him, then continued in their duties. He may not have been a Spectre anymore, but he still acted like one and they still treated him as such. No one wanted to get in his way when he was determined to do something. And he looked determined.

It didn't matter which terminal he used, so he went for the one directly ahead of him. Only a few minutes of decoding the encryption and he had surpassed Chakwas' protection walls. She had known he would try, but had failed to put up adequate defenses. The code had not been previously broken. Garrus either hadn't tried yet, or had failed, which he didn't think was likely. As the files appeared on the orange display screen his eyes moved over every detail carefully. He was most interested in the percentages, but any other information could be important.

Attending Physician(s): Chakwas; Earth, Normandy

Jeron; Mannovai, Exporta

Patient: Shepard, Sonya A. Captain.

Condition: pregnancy

Child and mother are in excellent health. Fetus appears fully formed after 25 weeks. Unusually fast development for human grown embryo. Turian physiology difference...

He quickly lost patience and scrolled down to the DNA testing results.

S. Shepard 35%

G. Vakarian 30%

N. Kryik 35%

The results were not what he'd expected. It made him wonder why Garrus' percentage was slightly less, but it also made him exceedingly happy. Rules of the majority proved him to be the dominate father. When the ship rocked with weapons impact, he couldn't have been more worried. He ran to the elevator and headed for the command deck.


	20. Battle and Birth

Kryik ran up behind Joker's chair. Garrus was already in the gunner's seat.

"Where the hell were the alarms EDI?" He demanded the AI.

"My sensors did not pick up on the Reaper approach."

"That's bad news." Garrus muttered and fired a shot that merely bounced off the Reaper's shields. "That too."

"Great..." Grumbled Joker. He pulled hard to starboard to avoid enemy fire.

"So they just dropped out of FTL on our door step?" Kryik almost shouted.

"Yeah, welcome to the party." Joker shot back.

"Where's Shepard?" Nihlus asked.

His eyes darted to Garrus expecting an answer.

"She wasn't feeling well, so I took her to the med-bay. She'll be fine. We have bigger problems."

"Right." Nihlus nodded.

He glared hard at the display readouts. The shield strength of the Reapers had increased, but the fire power had remained the same. There had to be a flaw.

"Joker, use the planet. Put it between the Reapers and as much of the armada as we can. EDI, run a full scan. I need a hole."

"Do you concur, Commander?" EDI asked Garrus.

It annoyed him that his orders were superceded by Vakarian's.

"Yeah, yeah. Busy. Do whatever he says." Garrus replied and fired.

He'd rather be the gunner than the Commander any day. More fun.

"Running scan." EDI told them.

Joker felt like he was playing dodge ball and the other team wasn't playing by the rules. The fingers of the ships each had their own canon and could focus individually on a target. Running through the constantly changing maze of death was a challenge. He loved it, until the ship dipped hard to port and shook violently under enemy fire.

"We've been hit!" He said, bringing up the damage report on the lower half of the screen. "Port side. Nothing critical, but our shields are at half. We can't take another hit."

"Then make sure we don't get hit!" Garrus shouted.

"Get that planet between us, Now!" Kryik ordered.

* * *

She ship shook hard. Shepard could hear the hull groaning. Flash backs to the destruction of the original Normandy threatened to raise her mind to panic. Chakwas waited for the ship to steady itself.

"Okay, this won't be easy." She told Shepard, "We won't be able to do a c-sec under these conditions. You're going to have to push."

"_What_!" Sonya shouted.

She nearly jumped out of the bed, but her legs were to weak to comply. She had been in the washroom. Her bladder had needed emptied every ten minutes or so and she was yet again sitting on her private throne when her water broke. The doors to the wash room had just hissed open as she ran to tell Garrus when the ship rocked with weapons fire. Garrus had run to her, one hand over hers against her belly. He would be needed at the guns, so she didn't tell him she was about to be in labor and simply told him to bring her here. He had with little question. There wasn't time. They were under attack. The labor pains started before she he had left her on the med-bed, but they had been minor compared to what she experienced now. She'd managed not to let the pain show until he'd gone. She felt as if her whole body was going to squeeze itself out of her skin. Every contraction was a ball of lightening in her gut, clinching with uncontrollable power. It would have been more comfortable to be trampled by a krogan.

"What about drugs? Give me drugs!" Sonya demeaned.

"There isn't time and there's no way to tell how it would affect the child. I'm sorry Shepard." Chakwas told her.

Jeron came rushing in the door just as Chakwas finished her sentence.

"How far?" He asked, quickly scrubbing up and donning the coat and gloves to deliver.

"Her contractions have increased rapidly. She's only a few seconds apart." Chakwas informed him.

She grabbed hold of the floor mounted bed when the Normandy pulled hard to one side and shuddered.

"I think we've just been hit! I have to get to the command deck!" Shepard said and started un-fastening the restraints to keep her on the bed.

"You're in no condition to command anything!" Chakwas shouted at her. "Now lay down and listen to me. You're in labor and apparently in denial. So just take deep breaths and try to relax."

Sonya did as she was told, shocked into obedience at the doctors sudden authoritative tone. Another contraction hit and she grit her teeth in pain.

"Dilation?" Jeron asked.

"Eleven centimeters!" Chakwas shouted back.

"Eleven?" Jeron ran across the room and peered between Shepard's raised knees.

Under ordinary circumstances she might have shot him, but with the pain that stabbed at her like daggers she decided she didn't care. The salarian's deep blue head appeared around the sheet covering her legs. His bronze ringed eyes were wide and stern.

"I need you to push, Captain. On my mark until I say 'rest'. Understand?" He instructed.

Sonya nodded desperately through clinched teeth. She could still see his speckled horns as he stood below her next to Chakwas. The elderly woman tried to give her a reassuring grin when he ship rocked again.

"Push!" Jeron ordered.

Sonya crunched into a ball, pushing as hard as she could all the while the salarian prompted her to keep pushing. She started groaning under the strain and kept up the pressure for as long as she could. She released without waiting for the order to rest.

"PUSH!" Jeron shouted.

She pushed.

"Rest. He's about to crown."

"That's it? After all that?" Sonya said, already exhausted.

Chakwas left the foot of the bed to hold her hand. The ship swerved hard to port.

"Push, push push!" Jeron ordered.

She crunched, squeezing the doctor's hand as hard as she could. The pressure she felt against her hips and the opening that was wider than it should have been was intense and possibly the most frightening thing she'd felt since dying. She felt as though the pain that tore through her would drive her mad being so similar to those of the cold and suffocation of space. She pushed and something did tear. She felt the warmth of blood and other fluids and a mass leave her body. Something caught inside her and the unmistakable feeling of foreign fingers entered her and unhooked the tiny spurs. Relief settled over her quickly, only to be replaced by the primal fear of not hearing her young crying.

"It's okay." Chakwas soothed. "It's okay."

Sucking sounds then a cry. She released the breath she was holding, but she couldn't move to see her child.

"Doctor?" She called.

The blue speckled horns came into her vision followed by dark, alien eyes and a creepy salarian smile.

"He's healthy and strong." Jeron told her and handed her the bundle of white blankets in his arms.

As her eyes fell upon the bare, rust colored carapace she cold only think of one word.

"Beautiful." She breathed. "He's beautiful."


	21. Welcome

The ship stayed steady and after a few more rumbling shots from the Normandy's fire banks the battle ceased. Sonya assumed victory, but wondered how many casualties they had earned during the fight. Chakwas and Jeron had made them both a concoction of vitamins and other nutrients to replenish their systems after labor and delivery. The baby's had immunization supplements as well. Sonya received hers through an I.V. drip while she fed her son with a specially adapted bottle. He accepted eagerly, his mouth much more playable than his father's mouths. She wondered if that was because he was new or if it was the human DNA in his make up. His eyes remained closed, but the skin of his throat was much peachier than she'd expected. His four long fingers held the bottle with tiny talons tipping them. She'd never seen anything so adorable. Chakwas cleaned her up and prepared her for the visitors that would soon come to check her. It wasn't long before Nihlus and Garrus both arrived. Their feet stopped short and their mandibles fluttered when the sight of their son in the arms of his mother met their eyes. They'd missed the birth, but they'd made it possible by protecting their family.

Nihlus slowly made steps toward the bed. Garrus hesitated then followed. As Nihlus neared her she smiled up at him from adoring her baby. He let her see the tears of joy that wet his eyes before he nuzzled her forehead and then the child's. He loved her more then than ever, for she had given him a son.

"I'm your papa." He whispered to the boy. "I have much to show you."

He wished he could say more. Something like 'welcome to the galaxy', but it wasn't a welcoming place to be born to just yet. It would be the greatest gift he could give his son and he was determined to do so.

Sonya waited for Garrus to join them. He looked on the child with as much fascination and wonder as he did love. It was instant in his eyes, but he held back. It worried her that he did not take immediately as Nihlus had done. He couldn't have known the DNA results, but it was the only thing that she could think of that would cause him to keep his distance.

"Isn't he beautiful?" She asked them.

"Yes, he is." Nihlus answered. "As beautiful as his mother."

He pressed his mouth to her lips to 'kiss' her.

"He is." Garrus answered, but not so convincingly. "He has four fingers."

"It must be the human DNA." Sonya replied and pulled back the bottom of the blanket. "He has three toes too!" She said excitedly.

"He's perfect." Nihlus told her. His mandibles spread in a wide grin.

Dr. Chakwas walked over to check on Sonya's vitals as well as the babies. She smiled kindly up at the turian fathers.

"You should be very proud. He is the only one of his kind! It is amazing. Have you chosen a name for him?"

"We're still deciding." Sonya answered before either father could announce the dedication of his choice.

"I see. Well, take your time. His is a name that will be well known."

"No pressure." Garrus mocked.

"I'll leave you and your family with the baby." Chakwas nodded to Sonya and quietly went over to her desk.

Sonya looked up at the two of them. Nihlus was beaming and proud. Garrus stood beside him, but he did not grin. He looked down at the child and his rust colored face and saw nothing of himself. He saw a small Nihlus in her arms nursing the bottle with an unusually pliable mouth and four fingers. He saw her skin on his neck and only a bit of his grey darkening the back of the neck and fading over the sides.

"We all liked the name Taevus, right?" Sonya asked. "Child of many?"

"I liked it." Garrus nodded.

"I like it as well." Nihlus agreed, though he had not at name had grown in it's appeal. Garrus gave him a side long glance.

"And the second name?" She asked.

"Why not name him after Councillor Anderson?" Nihlus suggested. "It isn't as common for turians to have so many names."

"But if I give him my last name he will be two parts human in name. I thought you wanted equal representation."

Garrus had covered his tracks well in hacking the doctor's console while she was away. He knew the child was less his than the others, but he could help feeling something for him because he was Sonya's son. A part of him was his as well. He could not deny his first born a father's love. He could not be like his own father and reject his only son for flaws that were not of his own doing. Garrus rounded the foot of the bed and pressed his forehead to Sonya's and then bent over the child to do the same. It was strange to touch one so young. To be bound to him as his father. He stood and glanced at Nihlus before gazing upon his strong and ever more lovely mate.

"Gaolon." Garrus said suddenly. "Give him the name Gaolon. It loosely means beautiful warrior."

"Gaolon." Sonya nodded with a grin, happy to see Garrus come around so quickly.

She had worried that he might reject the child that looked so much like the other father. She was glad to have been wrong.

"Taevus Gaolon Shepard. It is a powerful name." Nihlus nodded.

The bottle emptied as the name was spoken for the first time. Sonya gently removed the bottle and placed it on the sheets next to her. She lifted Taevus to her shoulder to burp him. His tiny fingers found her hair and grasped it firmly in his many fingers. He smelled her, even as a new born, learning her scent as 'mother'.

"Do you want to hold him?" Sonya asked her mates.

Nihlus reached out first, eager to hold his son. Feeling how light and helpless Taevus was in his arms was an indescribable feeling. He felt strong and proud, but also humbled. The love that connected him to the babe unconditionally was even more powerful than his love for Sonya, and he had died for her. What more would he do for this young one that should not have been and was? A single tear escaped his eye to trail down his metallic cheek. Passing Taevus to Garrus as he came around again to hold the child had been one of the hardest things Nihlus had ever done. He began to doubt if he could continue sharing the intimacies of his life with another man.

Garrus accepted Taevus from Nihlus' arms with ease. He'd never held a infant before. It was nerve racking. He was afraid he would break him accidentally or drop him. When Taevus yawed Garrus smiled for the first time at his son. It didn't matter how much of him was his genetically or what color he was. Part of him was in him and that was enough to make him a father. Taevus' father. The responsibility of it all was a great burden he suddenly felt bering down on his shoulders, but it wasn't a weight he would exchange for anything else. He had a son and a chance to be a better man than his father was to him. It pained him to think of his father's loss, but he would honor him by being a better man and raising a great turian.

"Hello, Taevus." He said.

He smiled when the infant curled into him at the vibration of his voice.

"You have a strong mother." He told the babe that was lulled to sleep by his words and smiled up at Sonya. "I'll teach you how to make her laugh."

Nihlus stepped aside to allow Garrus to return the boy to his mother. He nuzzled her gently with one hand still on the child and his eyes closed. He didn't think he could love anyone or anything as much as he did Sonya and his son. He had loved his family because they were family and his mother was kind, but this was a family he had chosen and created. Nothing meant more.

* * *

**special thanks to sandradee27 for the name suggestion and to everyone who submitted ideas! It was a hard choice and I came upwith many more due to your inspirations! Thanks so much everyone, and thank you for reading! Keep commenting, it really helps!**


	22. Through the Window

The Normandy continued to remain with the armada. Taevus was secured in the med-bay with the doctors during battles to keep him safe. Special mixtures had to be made everyday to feed him because there was no safe way to know how the little hybrid would react to the milk made by Sonya's body. They did not wish to risk a severe allergic reaction. Both fathers took turns in the night with the waking babe and they took the command deck in shifts. The day Taevus opened his eyes the tree of them lay next to each other with Sonya and Taevus in the middle. Sonya had just finished feeding him a bottle when his dark grey lids blinked open revealing eyes that were dark as night and shimmered with cobalt and emerald when the light caught in them. For the first time Taevus saw the faces that went with the scents of his parents and he smiled with tiny wide mandibles and upturned mouth.

* * *

The war raged on and the babe grew into a child that wandered about the ship under many watchful eyes. Sonya saved images of the boy to one day show to David. The only messages she received as the years went by were words she so often read with growing doubt. 'We are safe.' Cerberus eventually contacted the armada through Miranda. Apparently she had not yet been found out or Cerberus had decided to be more cooperative. The reason for the transition was unclear. TIM sent new information, schematics for new technologies to help in the fight against the Reapers, provided ships and soldiers to fly them and occasionally inquired after Shepard's health and the Normandy. She assumed he wanted to make sure his investments were still safe and sound if he should ever need them in the future. It made her sick to her stomach when she looked into the iridescent dark eyes of her son. Taevus was nearly four years old when the questions came, but not the questions she feared.

"Mamma, why do the big ships hit us?" He asked as she sat playing blocks with him.

"I don't know, baby." She said and lowered her eyes to the grey carpet.

"Can I paint my face like poppa's?"

His brow lifted in excitement and he drew over his carapace with his finger mimicking the designs of his fathers.

"Yes, when you're older. And your's will be unlike anyone else's. You are unique."

It always made him smile when she told him how special he was and that was why he was different than momma or his poppas and yes also like them. That he was the only boy that was lucky enough to have two pappas. Those were the days that he ran to meet his fathers at the door with hugs and strange kisses that had become as familiar as their own skin.

* * *

Nihlus and Sonya stood alone in the darkened corridor between the Loft and the elevator. Her back was to the wall and her legs were wrapped around him, hooked over his hips. They made love against the cold, hard steel in the quiet of the night. They kept their moans and purrs low so as not to wake the boy or Garrus. They so rarely got time to themselves anymore. He loved her slow and hard, drawing forth her orgasm from her like water from a well. He bit her neck to quell her cries when he penetrated her more deeply. He wrapped an arm around her waist and held her close to breath her in, pressing his forehead to hers. He tangled his free talons in her hair as he left his seed deep within her. There was no moss here, but he held a secret hope for a child that was only theirs.

* * *

"Poppa?"

"Yes, little one?"

"Why is your paint different from my other poppa's?"

"Because we came from different cities."

"Why do you look different from everyone else on the ship?"

"Because we are from a different world."

"Then why are you with momma if she is not like us?"

"... Because we love her."

"You couldn't find one like you to love?"

"I chose to love your momma."

"Why?"

"You're momma loved me."

"People like us didn't love you?"

"A few did, but it wasn't the same. Why are you asking these questions?"

"Because... I don't know."

"I think you do. It's okay."

"Momma says I'm you-neek and I should be proud, but I don't feel proud poppa. I just feel different. There is no one like me. There're no other kids here. I don't even look like you or momma or poppa."

"You look like you. You are momma and poppa together and we love you, Taevus."

"Will I be a poppa some day?"

"Of course!"

"Will she love me like momma loves you?"

"If she loves you she will love you for who you are, just like your momma loves me."

"Why is my blood purple?"

"... Did you get hurt?"

"I lost a tooth, see..."

"Ah..."

"But my blood didn't look like yours or momma's"

"You are made of both of us, little one. Red and blue make purple."

"Does momma love my other poppa more than she loves you?"

"... No. She loves us equally. Why do you ask this question?"

"Because you don't make her laugh like poppa does."

"... Enough questions for tonight. It's time for bed."

"Okay... poppa?"

"Yes..."

"I love you."

"I love you too, son."

* * *

Nihlus and Sonya sat on the bed together. It was Garrus' turn to put Taevus to bed They had converted the tanks into a small room for Taevus. Mostly it was a bed and a place to keep the toys. They still kept him in the med-bay during battles. Nihlus leaned in to Sonya and whispered softly against her ear.

"I love you."

Sonya grinned. His breath tickled her neck.

"I know." She whispered back.

"I don't know how much longer I can do this. Taevus should have something closer to a proper family."

She looked at him with wide eyes.

"We've been a 'proper' family for almost six years! Why is there a problem now? Damnit, Nihlus, Garrus is his father too! You can't take that from either of them."

She struggled to keep her voice down.

"And he can still be his father, but I think his mother should only share her bed with one man. He's asking questions and... Well, I won't have answers for them much longer."

"For fuck sake, Nihlus! What do you expect me to do? You don't think it will make more questions when suddenly one of his poppas isn't home anymore?"

Nihlus was silent for a moment.

"You're right. Forget I mentioned it."

"Okay, fine."

That night she didn't meed him in the hall. Instead she stayed and woke Garrus to love him. She loved him for being a good friend and a good father and bond mate. She loved him for always being there for her. She loved him to spite Nihlus' ego. And she loved him because he could make her laugh.


	23. Enduring Love

The Normandy rocked hard. Her engines couldn't take much more abuse. Taevus was almost eight and he screamed at his mother to let him help them fight instead of being locked up in the med-bay again. So little of the armada was left. So many had died. Tali, Kal'Reager and their daughter Malta had all died in a battle two years prior. The Council was finally found. Only the Turian and Anderson escaped. They now lived on the Normandy. The turian Councillor did his best to ignore the abomination that roamed the halls and plagued him with questions he tried not to hear. Anderson loved the boy as he loved Sonya, as if he were his own flesh and blood. His own son, Jason, had died in the first of the attacks. It helped to ease the pain to have Taevus, though the boy had many questions he couldn't answer. Nihlus remained faithful to his odd family. Occasionally he and Garrus would hold a spar to release the anxiety they both felt. Each had grown tired of the life style, longing for something that was just their own, but it was unfair to the boy. So they took out their frustrations on each other, or the Reapers.

* * *

Nihlus, Garrus, Sonya and Taevus sat around the table in the mess. It had been two years since anyone had seen a Reaper. What was left of the armada was returning to the Citadel to rebuild process would take decades. Many would travel between the Citadel and their home world. For Shepard's family that meant two different places. Earth and Palavan. Neither society would be willing to accept them as they were or their son. It left them in a hard place. They could not continue to seclude their son on a ship. He needed to set foot on earth and sand, feel the sun on his face and breath wind. He needed to see where his roots lay.

Taevus was still too young, but his parents allowed him to tattoo his face. He designed it himself in honor of the Normandy. She was his home, and his paint should represent chose white to show up best on his darker plates and because it was the color of the Normandy. He took elements from both his father's designs. The long line along the fringe and oval shape on the forehead from Nihlus and the lines across the nose and along his mandibles from Garrus. For his mother he tattooed N7 on his upper right arm. He bore the tattooing ritual well and wore his paint proudly on the shattered streets of Earth and along the debris littered white sands of Palavan. No one knew what to make of the new marks until they saw his family behind him, armored and welding powerful weapons. Finally they returned to the Normandy. Taevus had enjoyed being planet side, but the Normandy was home.

A few nights after their return he came and sat on the edge of his parents bed and looked at the three of them as they waited patiently for him to speak his mind as he often did.

"What is it, son?" Nihlus prodded after a few moments.

"I just wanted so say 'thanks' for taking me home, to Earth and Palavan I mean. I'm glad I'm different, that we are different, now that I've seen others that are part of me. I took for granted the love that we share. I'm glad that my grandfather is a Councillor for humans and that my mother is the first human Spectre. I'm proud that I have two fathers that have made history in their own right and destroyed the last of the Reapers so everyone can go home and rebuild. I wanted you to know that I love each of you very much."

Taevus got up and nudged foreheads with each of his parents, pausing to kiss his mother's cheek. It wouldn't be the last time, but as he grew into a teenager and found his own path in life, he would distance himself from his parents as all children must. But he never denied them and stood up proudly in the face of ridicule for his differences that proved many times to make him superior others. But that night he went to bed with dreams of the galaxy that had just opened up to him because of his momma and poppas. When he had shut the door to his own loft Nihlus and Garrus smiled at each other and Sonya.

"Well, I guess we didn't do so bad after all." Sonya smirked.

"Indeed." Garrus quipped.

"I'm proud to call you my mates." Nihlus told them.

It meant more to Sonya than to Garrus because she knew what it had taken for that to happen. She knew of the long talks and the doubt. She didn't know about the sparing, and never would if either of them could help it. It wasn't fun being frozen and de-thawed like dinner meat.

The galaxy was forever free of the Reapers and rebuilding. Their family was whole and happy. They made love in their bed that night as they always had, but with a new level of intimacy that wasn't physical. They would continue to do so for many years to come. They lived to see other turian/human relationships blossom and ideals to change. They saw the Citadel take shape and they saw their son marry a good turian woman and give them grand children. All of them with four fingers, three toes and more playable mouths. Taevus would remain the only turian to have a belly button or iridescent black eyes for generations. Sonya buried her 'father' on earth in his birth place in England. A few years later Nihlus and Garrus buried her beside him. The newly formed parliament of Palavan denied Garrus' request to bury her there because she was not turian. Some ideals would take more time to change. Without Sonya there to keep them together Nihlus and Garrus grew apart, but never relaxed in their role as fathers to their son or grandfather to his children. By that time the Normandy had been retired and placed in a small museum on Palavan in honor of Shepard. Nihlus had pushed them for that for years before they relented. Eventually he died as well as the turian Councillor for the partially completed 'New Citadel'. He never loved another. Garrus lived a quieter life with his turian life mate, Novea, who he had met again and married several years after Sonya's death. He thought of her often and missed her. He hoped she was happy that he would not be lonely in his old age. Something told him she was, and that she too was happy where her spirit rested.

* * *

**Memory**

"Momma?"

"Yes, dear heart?"

"I love you."

"Aw, sweetie, momma loves you too!"

"Can we throw spit balls at Joker today?"

Sonya laughs.

"Sure, you get the straws and we'll both provide the spit!"

Taevus giggles and runs off to fetch the toy, his little feet petter patter softly on the grey carpet. Nihlus pauses to nuzzle her. She kisses him mouth and they grin at each other. His hand is warm on her shoulder.

* * *

**Thank you to everyone who read and enjoyed this bit of deviation. I hope you found it warm and beautiful as I see it. ^_^**


End file.
